Twisted Twilight
by BellazB08
Summary: Twilights been turned. Bella's the vampire and Edward's the human! What happens when Bella moves to Forks and they meet? Will it be love? And will Bella ever find the one person she's been hunting down for the past twenty years?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Another new story and a short prolouge. I hope you get the jist of what this story is about. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

They say that human memories fade, but mine didn't. I remember almost everything of my past human life, which my best friends father thinks is strange. I couldn't agree more with him. My best friend remembers nothing of her past human life, all she remembers is darkness and pure loneliness, her sister in law remembers quite a fair bit of past human life, but not enough. I, on the other hand, remember exactly who my parents were, how my parents were murdered and who by.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan and I am a vampire, out for revenge and vengeance.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I will update soon!!**


	2. Chapter 1: Soft Breeze

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 1 – Soft Breeze

"Bella!" The soft voice a whisper in the breeze. I listen to the musical voice calling to me over and over again. The voice gets closer and closer, soon my eyes snap open and I am staring into the light topaz eyes of my best friend, Mary Alice Brandon Cullen Hale. A long name, I know, but we have been trying to figure out her past for a long time and she figured out her human name. Mary Alice Brandon, though she preferred to be called Alice as she does now. Her father, Carlisle Cullen, changed Alice giving her the name Mary Alice Brandon Cullen. She then found the young Jasper Hale who was leaving his past way of living to find a new way; they fell in love and got married. Therefore resulting in the full name, Mary Alice Brandon Cullen Hale. I sat up on my bed and looked up at my friend. She stood at 4'6" and had short black hair that stuck out in all directions. Her skin was pale white and ice cold towards humans; she was inhumanly beautiful and loved to shop. You could call her the little evil pixie, because that was exactly what she was like when she came to shopping and giving makeovers, an evil pixie.

"Bella! Stop daydreaming." Her musical voice filled the room again and this time, I paid attention to whatever I had just missed before. I snorted at the idea of me daydreaming. I never daydream; I have _nothing_ to daydream about! "We have to go. We don't want to miss our flight!!" I groaned and got up off my bed. We were leaving our hometown in Europe to go to some dreary town in Washington called Forks. Carlisle said that it would do us good as it hardly has any rain and we can go out as much as we like. I looked around the room to find my bags and frowned when I couldn't.

"Where are my bags, Alice?" I asked her. Alice laughed, her laugh sounding like wind chimes.

"Already dealt with. Now lets go! Carlisle and Esme are waiting for us!" Alice said as she grabbed my hand and started dragging me out of the room. I took one quick look around my empty room; all that was left was a bed, my computer desk, wardrobe and couch. Everything else was in a suitcase, waiting to go to Forks.

- - -

I looked at each of the Cullens and Hales as we sat and waited for our plane. The Cullens were Esme and Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett and Rosalie were a married couple and Emmett went by Carlisle's name. Emmett was tall and rather well built, he looks quite intimidating but really he's just a giant teddy bear. His curly black hair fell into his eyes and Rosalie pushed it back, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Rosalie was a picture of perfection; she had long wavy blonde hair that cascaded down her back. She was tall and slim and had long legs; I could tell that she was going to have trouble with the boys in our new hometown. Emmett was changed when he was nineteen and was going to go to school and act as a junior or something while Rosalie was changed at eighteen but was also going to act the same age as Emmett. I looked at Alice and Jasper, who were staring into each other's eyes lovingly. Jasper was tall and lean and had honey blonde hair; he was quiet and shy and was very helpful as calming Alice down when she was too excited. Even though Alice and Jasper were complete opposites, they were perfect for one another. Alice was changed when she was eighteen and had been able to see the future; it was a special power that she brought with her from her human life. We figured out that Alice had something that humans called 'feelings' when something bad was going to happen to a particular person, or when something good was going to happen. Jasper was changed at the age of twenty and had the power to manipulate feelings. Jasper could feel the feelings of humans and vampires around him and he could make a person or room calm if they were angry and vice versa. This was also brought from his human life; he could calm people with just a few words back then.

"Bella! It's time to board the plane." Emmett's voice boomed in my ear as he brought my out of my thoughts.

"Right." I mumbled as I got up and followed them.

- - -

The flight was long and I was glad when it was over. We had two stops during the flight and I was the first to arrive in the town of Forks. We had devised a plan. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle would be living as a family (as the family they already were) while I lived in a small house in the town. Esme and Carlisle had offered for me to stay with them, but I didn't really want to be a problem to them. I mean I loved all of them, but I just couldn't see myself as family just yet, it was kind of hard to forget about my parents deaths. Alice and I were going to start, as freshmen at the high school in Forks, even though I was 25 I never really looked 25, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were in the year above us. I remembered as I learned all the ages that each person was going to be stuck at forever, I was almost the oldest. Esme was older than me by one year but I didn't care.

I set up my little home and got all the clothes that Alice had bought for me and stuffed them in my little wardrobe, I had to remind myself to ask Esme if she could redecorate and possibly renovate this place for me. I looked around at the living room and sighed, this place was so small and yet…I loved it.

One week after I had moved into the tiny town of Forks, my doorbell rang. I got up off my bed and walked to the door, wondering who would be stopping by at my place. I opened it up and smiled at my friends standing on the other side.

"Happy birthday!" They almost yelled. I stood there; looking at them in confusion because it wasn't the thirteenth of September…it was the twentieth of June.

"It's not my birthday…not that mine really exists." I told them. They all laughed and walked into my house.

"It's not your _human_ birthday, Bella." Alice stressed the word human and I remembered that we were using the thirteenth of September, my real human birthday, as my birthday for the next few years.

"So what birthday is it?" I asked.

"It's your twentieth year of being a vampire!" Alice announced. I sighed; we didn't usually celebrate my vampire birthday seeing as I didn't really care.

"You guys know that you don't have to do anything for it." I told them as I stuck my hands in the pocket of my jeans.

"But we wanted to! You never let us celebrate so we are going to celebrate it this year!" Rosalie replied. I sighed.

"Fine." Alice started jumping up and down and clapping as she started planning a party in her mind, I knew that she would have it done by tonight or tomorrow even.

"We have a present for you!" Emmett boomed.

"What?" I asked surprised. Why were they getting me a present for the day that my transformation ended?

"We have a present for you!!" Emmett repeated, louder this time.

"No I know that…why? It's only been twenty years since the ending of my transformation…why celebrate it?" I asked.

"We celebrate everyone's transformation ending every ten years, Bella." Esme explained with a warm smile. I sighed, knowing that I wasn't going to win this one.

"Let me see it then." I spoke with a sigh and Alice squealed. She grabbed my wrist and dragged me outside. And there sitting on my drive way was a silver opal Honda civic **(A/N: Link on my profile)**. I absolutely loved it! It was a bit flashy, I'll admit, for the tiny Forks of town but at least it wasn't like Alice's **(A/N: Link for Alice's Porsche on my profile!)**.

"Thank you so much, I love it!" I said as I ran up to it and looked at it.

"Bella catch!" Jasper called. I turned and soon something silver was thrown at me. I didn't catch it however and everyone started laughing.

"You know I don't have coordination when it comes to catching!" I yelled at Jasper. I picked up the key and unlocked it. I sat in the car and started it up. It was so quiet and I squealed at its quietness. I closed the door and pulled out of my driveway and went for a test drive.

- - -

I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked…presentable. I was wearing some dark jeans and a V-neck blue top with three quarter sleeves. My brown hair was pulled back into a messy bun and I was wearing the tiniest amount of makeup for Alice's sake. I grabbed my bags and walked out the door to my car. I made it to school at the same time that Alice did.

"Ready?" Alice asked as she walked over to me and linked arms with me as we all made our way towards the office.

"You bet." I replied with a slight smile. As we were walking over to the office, I noticed a bronze haired boy looking over at us. He had the most amazing green eyes that his messy bronze hair seemed to fall into. He was standing near a silver Volvo and I was suddenly glad that it wasn't just Alice and me who had flashy cars in this town.


	3. Chapter 2: English and Music

**A/N: Sorry I didn't mention this before, but the day that Bella goes to school is after the summer holidays!!! Sorry for any confusion!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 2 – English and Music

I was rather surprised that they had music in this small town but I was also glad at the same time. I loved to play the piano, guitar and sing. I walked into my first class with Alice, which was English, and I was surprised to see the same boy from before sitting there. I let my guard down and was instantly bombarded with thoughts.

_Wow, those two are smoking hot! _

_Wouldn't like to get my hands on that._

_Ugh. All the boys are looking at them! They're stealing my focus._

_No one should look that perfect…it isn't fair!! _I was repulsed by all the boys' thoughts and instantly blocked each and every single thought coming from anyone. Okay, so I didn't exactly say that _I_ had powers. I have two; I can read minds and can block others and myself from other vampires' powers. It's kind of like a shield. It came handy for times when we moved around and I could block all the emotions from others from Jasper. Alice and I took our seats behind the bronze haired boy. I tried to focus on the lesson but halfway through Alice was waving a small finger and I knew that she wanted to talk to me in my mind. I sighed and let all the thoughts bombard me. I tried not to pay attention to the boys' thoughts as I listened to what Alice had to say.

_Isn't this exciting?_ I nodded my head so slightly that no human would notice. _That boy in front of you is rather cute. Be thankful that you have this natural aversion to human blood._ I glared at Alice. I grabbed a piece of paper and began to write.

_**Just because I have a natural aversion to human blood doesn't mean I'm going to expose us for what we are just to be with someone! Besides, he probably already has a girlfriend. **_I passed the paper to Alice and she looked at me with a disapproving look.

_You don't have to expose us, you know._ She thought. I grabbed another piece of paper and started to write again.

_**How is it possible to have a relationship with a human and NOT expose us? They all notice how cold we are, how different we are! **_I shoved the paper at Alice and she sighed.

_We just want to see you happy._ I stared at her for a moment before grabbing another piece of paper and starting to write once more.

_**You think that putting a human in danger is going to make me happy?**_ Alice shook her head.

_You can't avoid fate._ She thought and then she started singing in her head. I knew she was blocking me out then and I closed off all the thoughts all together. What did she mean that I couldn't avoid fate?

I walked into the music classroom and found a place at the back after I got my slip signed. The teacher walked back out the room and just as he was leaving, the same boy from my English class walked into the class and looked at me with wide eyes. How many classes was I going to have with this guy? He took his seat next to me and I was assuming that he sat in this seat all the time. The classroom started to fill up slowly and I was shocked to see two other people from my English class in here too. They sat in front of me, well the girl with long black hair sat in front of the boy with bronze hair while the boy with blonde hair and a slightly chubby face sat in front of me. He turned around, as the teacher wasn't in the room yet, and decided to introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Mike Newton. I saw you in my English class."

"I'm Isabella Swan." I stated. "But I prefer Bella." Mike smiled at me.

"How are you finding Forks?" He asked. Of course he would know about the Swan, Cullen and Hale arrivals. This town was too small for nothing to not get by.

"A little wet and dreary, but it's okay." _It's also the perfect place for a vampire like to me to live_, I thought to myself.

"That's Jessica Stanley, she's also in our English class." Jessica turned and smiled slightly at me. I nodded in her direction and hoped that Mike would leave me alone, but that was not going to happen. "Are you doing anything this afternoon?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm busy for the next few weeks." I lied casually.

"Oh. Maybe some other time, then." I didn't reply to him as I intended not to go out on a date with this boy. I was surprised that quite a few people didn't shy away from us, because that's what normal people did, but Mike didn't seem to be normal. I tried to concentrate on something _other_ than the boy in front of me or beside me, but I couldn't help but overhear what Jessica was whining about.

"Aw! Come on, Eddie. It'll be fun!" She whined. I looked at through the corner of my eye. She was reasonably attractive, but her voice was so whiny. How could anyone stand that? I am afraid that I might lose my mind by the end of this lesson after hearing her whining.

"I said no, Jessica. Just take it and leave me alone!" The bronze haired boy, 'Eddie' as Jessica had called him, growled at her. I observed him and found that his eyes held anger and he was tense. He must not like Jessica very much. Jessica pouted but turned around to face the front. The boy sighed and closed his eyes while pinching the bridge of his nose as he leaned back into his chair. I quickly tore a piece of paper out of my book and scribbled on it quickly.

_**Does Jessica annoy you much?**_ I tossed the paper onto his desk. He didn't notice it until he opened his eyes, which was when the teacher walked in. He was surprised that there was a piece of paper sitting there and he looked a time quickly. I nodded to let him know that I had sent it to him. He quickly wrote a reply and passed it back.

_Yes, she always wants me to go on a date with her, but I'm always refusing. I don't see why she can't give up._ I nodded and smiled slightly at him in understanding.

_**I get that a lot too. We move around a fair bit. I never got your name.**_

_I'm Edward Masen, but Jessica tends to call me 'Eddie' because she likes it. I hate that name._

_**I won't call you that…I don't really like the name 'Eddie' either. Edward's a nice name, very traditional.**_ Edward smiled slightly at me before turning his attention to the teacher, who had just returned from doing whatever teachers needed to do around here. I also turned to face the teacher, but I wasn't paying much attention to him. I shouldn't really get to involved with humans, as it would put them and myself at risk. I really wanted to get to know Edward better, but I knew that I shouldn't, as it would put the Cullens and me in danger. I decided that I would talk about it with Alice.

"And we have a new student in this class, Isabella Swan." He looked around the class and I waved my hand to let him know where I was. "Ah! There you are. Please stand up and introduce yourself." Ugh, I hated it when teachers did this. This teacher was now my least favourite teacher. I stood up anyway and looked around the class.

"Um…I'm Isabella, but I prefer to be called Bella. Er…" I really didn't know what to say!

"Why don't you tell us where you're from and what instruments you play?" The teacher suggested. I nodded.

"Er…I'm from England and I play the piano, guitar and I sing." I said quickly before sitting down.

"Thank you Isabella." The teacher smiled warmly.

"Bella, it's Bella." I muttered under my breath, knowing that no one would hear it. Mike turned around, smirking.

"So you play piano, guitar _and_ sing?" I nodded once, not really wanting to talk to Mike anymore. "That's amazing. We should pair up for the projects." He suggested with a wink. I repressed a shudder.

"Let's not." I spoke slowly and looked back at the teacher. Mike was about to say something else, but the teacher stopped him.

"Michael! Please stop annoying Isabella and pay attention! Turn around." Mike did as the teacher instructed.

"Yes Mr. Mac." Mike responded glumly. Mr. Mac? What a name.

- - -

The lesson passed slowly and I walked off to my next class, Spanish. Jessica was in this class again and I avoided her at all costs, in fact, I sat at the back and didn't pay much attention to the lesson.

Lunch couldn't come quick enough, but once class was over I hurried out the room, at human pace, to find Alice. I found her just as she was entering the cafeteria.

"Alice!" I called. Alice turned and smiled at me.

"Hey Bella! How are you?" She asked giving me a hug as I approached her.

"I'm great. I need to talk to you, though." Alice nodded and we walked away from the crowded cafeteria to a more secluded place.

"What's up?" Alice asked. I glared at her.

"Like you don't know what's up." I told her darkly. Alice rolled her eyes. "Can I get closer to Edward without putting us at risk?" I asked her quietly. Alice thought about that, well not really thought as her eyes were closed and you could tell that she was looking into the future.

"Yes, you can." She answered as she finally opened her eyes.

"I just don't want to ruin what we have." I muttered. I looked around quickly and I caught the eye of Edward looking directly at us. I smiled and waved at him. He smiled back shyly and waved before heading into the cafeteria. I turned back to Alice and found her smiling at me.

"You like him." She stated confidently. I snorted.

"Alice. I don't like him, how could I? He's human and I'm…not very human." Alice gave me a disbelieving look.

"So? Doesn't mean you can't like hi! Besides, as I said before. You can't avoid fate. With that Alice rose gracefully and danced away and into the cafeteria. I groaned. What a mess this was going to be.


	4. Chapter 3: Hometown Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 3 – Hometown Memories

I collapsed onto my bed. What a day. Alice continued to think '_you can't avoid fate_' in her head all day long, the boys couldn't stop gawking at Rosalie, Alice and I and the girls couldn't stop being envious over us either, or gawking at Emmett and Jasper. Quite a few boys and girls were brave enough to walk over and ask us out a couple of times and Mike, being the stupid thick headed boy he is, continuously tried to get me to go out with him. I thought about how the boys gawked at me and grimaced at the memories. I couldn't see why they would gawk over someone like me, Rosalie and Alice. Yes. Me? No. I was extremely plain and boring, there was nothing special about me. I had pale skin, which was even paler than it used to be due to the change of becoming a vampire, long brown hair that was slightly wavy and topaz eyes that once used to be brown eyes. When I was human I used to blush all the time and was very clumsy, but ever since becoming a vampire…that never happens. I can't blush, can't cry and can't sleep. I'm glad that I'm not such a klutz though.

I got up and walked over to my bookshelf. I soon found the family album and started looking through it, looking at all the pictures that had been taken with my dad, my mom and myself. I looked at the most recent one; I was 24 and was celebrating Easter with my parents. Not long after Easter, my father was murdered and on my twenty-fifth birthday, my mom was murdered and the same man changed me. Don't ask me why or how, he just did and since then, I've been searching from him. I know what he looks like exactly and I won't give up until I find him. He killed my parents and he, technically, killed me as well. I slammed the book shut and put it away. I couldn't stand to dwell on the past any longer. I had loved both my parents so much, they were so happy together. Mom had even had another child when I was ten, Elizabeth. I don't know what happened to her and I hoped that she was still alive. I hadn't seen much of her in my teen years as I had made myself busy with school and work and by the time I graduated, I had my own apartment and was in college so I rarely saw my family. After I graduated from college I got a job and tried to visit my mother and father as much as I could.

It is odd for a vampire to remember so much of their past human life, and I don't know why I can, but it was rather helpful to me as I could easily remember who had killed me parents and everything. I so badly wanted to return to my hometown, Phoenix, and see if Elizabeth was still around and alive. But I couldn't go, as I had been dead for twenty years and people would be rather shocked to see me walking on the street and it was far too sunny down in Phoenix. It was one of the sunniest places in the south and the south tended to be sunnier than the north, hence the reason why we were living in Forks. I looked along my photos and stopped at one where it was my mom, Elizabeth and I sitting around the Christmas tree. I was twenty-one and Elizabeth was nine. Elizabeth was sitting on my lap and I had my arms around her waist, pulling her to my chest. My cheek resting on her hair as I smiled at the camera, Elizabeth was laughing and our mom was smiling at us with love in her eyes.

"Bella?" Rose's voice snapped me out of my memory. I jumped at the sound of her voice and placed the photo frame down. If I could still cry, I would be crying now, silent tears.

"Hi." I said weakly. Rose smiled slightly.

"We knocked, but you wouldn't answer so we let ourselves in." She explained.

"That's fine, Rose." I told her quickly.

"The others are in the living room." I nodded and followed her out to the living room where everyone else was.

"Bella? Are you all right?" Jasper asked, picking up on my mood. I felt the calm waves enter my body and make me feel slightly better.

"Better now. Thanks Jasper."

"Are you sure?" Alice asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She was just looking at a photo, Alice." Rose stated.

"Brought back some memories." I mumbled as I sat down in the armchair.

"Yeah? Which ones?" Alice asked curiously.

"About my sister. Elizabeth. I wonder if she's still alive." I mumbled.

"How old would she be now?" Esme asked. I thought about that for a second.

"Well…she was thirteen when I was twenty-five and after twenty years, if she's still alive and human, she must be thirty-three by now." Esme smiled softly and nodded.

"You miss her."

"Very much. She's the last of my family and I don't even _know_ if she's alive! If she is, she's alone and has no family." I mumbled.

"Why don't you go and see her?" Alice asked. "Go find out."

"Are you kidding? I can't, Alice. She probably still lives in Phoenix if she's alive! It's too sunny. I'd expose myself and besides, I'm dead…remember? What would she think if she saw her dead sister walking down the street?" I stated. Then an idea hit me. "What if you could find her, Alice?" I asked. Alice frowned.

"I only see the future, Bella."

"I know that. But you might be able to track down her future!" I hurried out the room and showed the most recent photo I had of Elizabeth.

"It's not much to work off seeing as she's nine in this, but I'll give it a try." I eagerly unblocked Alice's mind and watched her mind as she looked through the future. And then she found one.

_Elizabeth was walking hand in hand with a man towards a grave; three graves really, the sun shining down as the tears escaped her eyes. She lay three small bouquets of flowers down at each grave._

_"I miss you all." She whispered. The names on each grave read,_

**Charlie Swan**

_**Renée Swan**_

_**Isabella Swan**_

The vision ended.

"She's alive." I sighed in relief.


	5. Chapter 4: Loving In A Few Days

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 4 – Loving In A Few Days

The days passed slowly and I got closer and closer to Edward and as I did, I became more and more afraid. I was afraid of what I was feeling, what I was doing, what I was putting at risk, how I was risking _his_ life. I couldn't stop myself from doing it though, why? Because I loved Edward Masen. That's right, I loved Edward Masen and I had only known him for a few days. I decided that I wouldn't tell him this; he didn't need to know that he had a vampire loving him. I didn't even know if I could be with him without telling him about what I _was_. Surely he would run away or something. I doubted he would stay if I told him I was a vampire. Who would? Who would want to love or be loved by a _vampire_? A monster at that.

"What is your family like?" Edward asked me and I stiffened. I had no family, what was I to tell him. We were currently sitting at lunch and it was just Edward and I at a table. Mike glared at us. I saw Alice wave her finger slightly. I unblocked her thoughts.

_Tell him that you're parents are dead and that you live with another family. Lie, Bella, lie!_ I nodded so only she could see and blocked her off again. She sounded so determined for me to lie; it almost made me laugh.

"Er…well… my parents died a few years back and I currently live with another family." I explained.

"When did they die?" Edward asked. He sounded awfully concerned and sincere.

"Well…I was rather young when it happened, around six?"

"What is your new family like?" He asked.

"I have one older brother, but he's hardly around…he's usually out with his girlfriend. Jenna and Chris are my parents, and they are loving, though they travel a fair bit and usually leave me in the care of Jacob who's twenty-two, but he's never around and he trusts me to be on my own. He never tells Jenna or Chris. Jacob is their biological son and I am just the girl to replace the one that they lost."

"They lost a child?"

"Yes. A baby girl, Jenna had a miscarriage." I explained. I was pretty good at this lying thing. And thankfully Edward would never have to meet them because they wouldn't be there!! Ha, works our pretty well. As Edward seemed to be absorbing this, Alice waved her finger again.

_Good lie. He believes it._ I nodded once more. I decided to change the topic.

"What instrument do you play?" I asked quickly.

"Hmmm?" Edward sounded as though I had pulled him from his thoughts, which I'm pretty sure I had.

"What instrument do you play?" I asked again, smiling at him.

"I play the piano." Edward answered quickly. "You?"

"I play the piano, guitar and I sing." Edward smiled his crooked smile. It felt as though my heart would melt, if it wasn't ice cold and rock solid.

"I would love to hear you play and sing sometime." He murmured softly.

"Well, let's make a deal. Seeing as I would love to hear you play, how about you play for me and I'll play or sing for you." Edward thought about it for a moment.

"I want to hear you sing." I raised my eyebrows.

"So we have a deal?" I asked. Edward smiled _that_ smile again.

"Deal." He agreed. We would have shaken hands on it, but it was too risky with my ice-cold hands.

- - -

"Bella!" Alice yelled from the hallway of my house.

"What, Alice?" I asked, walking out of the living room to greet her. Alice grabbed my hand and purse, which sat on the little table near the door, and started to drag me outside.

"We're going out!" She exclaimed. I groaned. I could only guess that she was taking me shopping. I reluctantly opened up her mind and searched through her hectic mind.

Oh my gosh! This is going to be so much fun!! I can buy her dresses, shoes and everything she needs! Oh!! I could buy her a new wardrobe!! I growled and Alice looked at me, surprised.

"You are _not_ buying me a new wardrobe!" Alice glared at me.

"Get out of my head." She muttered before getting into her car. I got inside the passenger.

"Gladly." I muttered and closed her mind off.

- - -

After four torturous hours of shopping, I was finally home and glad to be off my feet. I know it's impossible for vampires to get tired, but I could have sworn that if I had spent another hour standing, my feet would have broken away from my legs. I had just finished putting away the ridiculous amount of clothes that Alice had bought me and was now sitting down on the couch in my living room, about to start reading _Wuthering Heights_ when there was a knock on my door. I groaned and put down my book. What could those Cullens want now? I opened the door and was surprised to see Edward standing there.

"Hey Edward." I smiled warmly at him.

"Hi Bella. I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime." Wow, that was unexpected…I mean…wouldn't he rather go out with someone who was _safer_ and _better_ for him than me? Not that he knew that I was a vampire.

"Uh…sure. When?"

"Maybe next Friday, if your parents don't mind…or your brother."

"My parents will be away that week and my brother already is going out to a party at a club or something in Seattle." That seemed fairly normal for a human twenty-two year old human, I mean, quite a few guys did it back when I was twenty-two. Not as much as the guys probably do now, but they still did. Edward smiled his crooked smile.

"Great. So I'll see you Monday?" I smiled.

"Yeah. See you Monday." I noticed that Edward's heart accelerated when I smiled. That was odd, though that was the usual reaction from humans. Edward waved and turned to walk away and continue to walk his…dog? I had never noticed that he owned a dog, he never told me anyway.

- - -

Monday rolled around and Alice was sitting at the usual table during lunch, almost jumping out of her seat, but Jasper had his arm around her waist, calming her. I shot him a grateful look. I sat down across from Alice and found that her smile was so huge that I was afraid that her face would break.

"Bella, please explain why Alice is smiling like that." Emmett demanded, looking at Alice curiously.

"Er…well…Edward asked me out and I accepted and I'm sure that Alice wants to get me ready and is excited that I'm going out on a date?" My answer came out as a question and I was making sure that my voice was low. I was absolutely terrified of Rosalie's reaction. I let my head fall and my hair cover my face. I risked a glance at Rosalie through my hair and instantly regretted it. She was fuming, glaring at me as if she wanted to murder me. She didn't like having someone on the outside know, not that Edward knew, and she didn't like risking the whole coven's cover. She wanted to stay in one place for longer than two months, though I was glad to say that the last few exposures were _not_ because of me.

"Are you insane?" She hissed quietly. I didn't answer her or dare to interrupt her that would be worse than what was coming now. "Do you know what this could do? Do you realize what you are even _doing_? For someone who's been around for twenty years you're pretty stupid! Especially since you haven't seemed to have learnt about the past experiences." I continued to look at the table as Rosalie continued to insult me and criticize me in every way. Finally, I had had enough. I looked up and glared at her.

"Do you seriously think I haven't thought about that, Rosalie? And what does it matter anyway? You know how often _I _move around! It wouldn't matter because I wouldn't low the cover. I'll be leaving soon anyway so I don't see what your problem is!" I hissed at her before standing up and leaving the room. You may be wondering as to why I was leaving, well, for a couple of reasons, I was still on the hunt for the _guy_ who murdered my parents, I wanted to get away from the Cullens for a while seeing as I had been with them for some time and because I was in love with Edward Cullen and terrified of hurting him. He was so breakable compared to me; I could break him with one touch of my finger and not to mention all the trouble that my world would bring into his. I ran to my car, at human speed, and sighed as I sat inside. I let the tunes of _Claire de Lune_ swim through the car as I drove to my house. The small empty house that would be empty for some time. For how long I wasn't sure, but I knew I wouldn't be back once I caught a lead.

**SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER 5**

_"He killed my parents and me, Alice, what if he goes after Elizabeth? He **knows** about her. He **knows** she is still alive. I have to protect her, even if I** am** dead." I whispered_


	6. Chapter 5: Dating and Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 5 – Dating and Truth

I had ignored the Cullens for the rest of the week and soon Friday came around and Alice showed up to my two hours before my date.

"We only have two hours to get you ready, so let's go." She said as she stormed into my house, grabbed my wrist and started dragging me into my bedroom and bathroom after shutting the front door. Alice began to work on my makeup and soon she started working on my hair, after I had changed into my clothes of course. She didn't want to ruin my hair.

"What did you mean by 'I'll be leaving soon anyway'?" Alice asked in a casual tone as she did my hair. I sighed.

"Once I get a lead, Alice, I'm gone. You know I'm not giving up." I whispered in response.

"But why? You've had a few leads and you've never come close! Please, just give it up, you'll never find him!" Alice begged. I clenched my teeth together.

"No, Alice. I won't and can't give up. He murdered my parents and changed me into _this_."

"You don't like being a vampire?" She asked softly and I could tell that I had hurt her.

"Alice, it's not like that. But I don't see why he changed me. At first I was like 'Oh my god! I'm a vampire! I'm a monster! Where's the bastard that did this?!'" Alice giggled softly. "But now, that I have some people I know and love, I know that I won't be alone my entire existence as I had feared." Alice was quiet, absorbing all this.

"I guess that isn't so bad…but you don't regret us?" I knew exactly who she meant by 'us'. She meant the Cullens and Hales.

"Of course not Alice! How could you think like that? I would never regret meeting and moving around with you guys. But me finding him and destroying him is kind of like…a duty to my parents, even if they _are_ dead." Once again Alice was silent. "He killed my parents and me, Alice, what if he goes after Elizabeth? He _knows_ about her. He _knows_ she is still alive. I have to protect her, even if I _am_ dead." I whispered softly. It was true, the few times I had tracked him I had gotten a glimpse of his mind. He knew that Elizabeth was alive and human, but I wasn't sure if he wanted to hurt her, so I made it my duty to make sure that she would stay human and live a full life. Sure I hadn't known if Elizabeth was alive at the time, but even if she were a vampire or dead, I would have killed him anyway so it didn't matter.

"Finished!" Alice announced with ten minutes to spare.

"Thanks Ali." I smiled up at her. I stood and turned to look in the mirror. I had a light amount of makeup, some eyeliner, mascara, brown eye shadow and lip-gloss. My hair was straightened and shaped my face, well I thought it did anyway, I was wearing a midnight blue dress that was beautiful and some simple blue flats that went with the dress, Alice was going a little over board with blue, but I didn't really care. It had spaghetti straps, was tight at the top and once it reached my waist, it flowed out freely to my knees. The dress was stunning, it was a little evening but it was also casual at the same time and I was thankful for that. I didn't want to look too dressed up. Alice handed me a matching midnight blue cardigan as we heard the doorbell ring. We walked out as I put it on and Alice opened the door.

"Oh. Hey Alice." Edward looked rather surprised that she was here and looked at me in confusion, but then his eyes widened in shock. I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing and I was tempted to look into his mind, but I refrained. I didn't really enjoy looking into other people's privacy unless I had to, and I mean absolutely had to!

"Hi Edward!" Alice greeted him enthusiastically before walking out the door and to her yellow Porsche and speeding off.

"What was she doing here?" Edward asked, watching as Alice drove away.

"Helping me get ready, she thinks I'm incapable." I answered him. Edward laughed and looked back at me, I smiled softly and he smiled back. "Let me grab my purse and then we can go." I told him before rushing back into my bedroom and grabbing my purse. I ran back out and locked the door as we left.

We were driving toward Port Angeles and I wondered what Edward had in mind for this date.

"What are we doing tonight?" I asked as I realized that I hadn't asked that _once_ this entire time. Edward smiled his crooked smile, dazzling me momentarily before looking back at the road.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Edward answered. I groaned.

"I hate surprises." I mumbled.

"It's not that big of a surprise so I don't see why you're complaining." I laughed at Edward. Edward's face appeared to soften as he heard my laugh, which I found weird. I had to be cautious to make sure that Edward didn't get _too_ involved with me, because that would lead into a _lot_ of problems. I looked at what Edward was wearing, for the hundredth time; he was wearing a blue button up top with the sleeves rolled up and jeans. It was casual and his blue top seemed to match my dress, I wondered if Alice had planned this.

"Here we are." I looked outside and saw a little Italian restaurant. Ooh, goodie. I _loved_ Italian food! I smiled as Edward opened my door for me.

"Thanks." I said and we walked towards the restaurant, Edward held the door open for me and I walked in flashing him a quick smile. We were seated quickly, thankfully in a private area so there was no one close by if Edward asked anything…unexpected. We ordered quickly, I was having the mushroom ravioli and Edward decided he would have a different type of pasta. Edward watched me as I ate. Yeah it's a bit weird for a vampire to be eating, but did I mention that I was a vampire that actually could eat human food _and_ drink blood? Creepy huh? I was wondering why I was such a freak unlike the rest of the Cullens, in all honesty, no matter how much the Cullens thought they were freaks; I was the biggest freak of them all. What sort of vampire is able to eat human food and drink blood? I had never eaten human food at the school or around the Cullens before; I guess I just didn't want them to know my weird secret. My weird secret being that I was a vampire with a _few_ human traits.

"What?" I asked Edward, getting a little creeped out that he was watching me as I ate. "Do I have something on my face?" Edward smiled and shook his head.

"No. I was just curious as to why you ate tonight but not at school." I shrugged.

"Not that hungry really at school." I answered, which was pretty much the truth. It doesn't matter how much human food I eat, I never get hungry, but I did know that after this night I _would_ have to go hunting. Generally after I ate human food, I had to drink blood to stop my throat from burning like mad. A little weird, but I remembered the first day after eating human food; I was thirsty by the next day. Edward nodded and dug into his food.

We talked on and on for about two hours and soon we were driving back to my place.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" Edward asked, blushing a little.

"No…"

"Well then, you look very beautiful tonight." Edward blushed a little deeper. I thought it was very cute and I found myself tempted to reach out and pinch his cheek, but I knew full well that I couldn't.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" I asked Edward. Edward looked slightly shocked at the question, seeing as it had come out of the blue and I was also a little shocked by my question.

"No. Have you?" He asked. I laughed.

"Of course. I'm totally bisexual!" Edward laughed with me. "Of course I haven't had a _girlfriend_ and I haven't had a boyfriend either." Edward nodded. I could tell that Edward hadn't had a girlfriend before, he seemed so unsure of what to do, what to say, but I knew that eventually he would get much more confident and then whoever he would be with for the rest of his life, whether that was me or a lucky human girl, would be one of the luckiest people alive. I mean you'd be with a God looking person who was caring, sweet and so loving and he wouldn't pay attention to waitresses flirting with him when he went out with you! Before I knew it, we were parked in front of my house.

"I had a really great time tonight, Edward." I told him before getting out.

"Hey Bella?" Edward called as I had one foot out of the car and on the driveway.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning back. Edward looked worried.

"Are you going away anytime soon? I heard you saying on Monday…that you'll be leaving sometime soon." Edward looked heartbroken and I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. He wasn't supposed to have heard that and he definitely shouldn't be caring too much if I left! He couldn't get too involved and it looked as though it may already be too late.

"Not for a while, Edward. I promise and I promise that when and if I do decide to go away, I'll let you know." I promise him. I risked taking his hand into mine and giving it a gentle squeeze. I smiled softly yet sadly at him before getting out.

**SNEAK PEAK TO CHAPTER 6**

_"Yes I am, Alice! Face it. I'm a blood-sucking monster who just happens to kill all the people I love! How is that not a monster?" - demanded._


	7. Chapter 6: Hurting Yourself

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 6 – Hurting Yourself

The weekend was so uneventful. I went hunting on Saturday and spent the rest of the weekend cleaning, doing homework and fretting. Why was I fretting? Because Edward might be too involved with me, that's why! He couldn't get involved with me. He'd probably end up getting himself killed and it would all be my fault. I led him on and instantly felt guilty. On Sunday, Jasper and Alice came around. Jasper frowned at me, probably picking up my guilty mood.

"Are you okay Bella?" Jasper asked calmly.

"No! Edward might be too involved with me and he might end up dead if we get together and it will be my entire fault because of what I am! Why can't I just stop hurting the ones I love?" I yelled, standing up and looking out at the cloudy sky.

"You love him?" Alice asked, jumping up and down.

"Yes but don't get any ideas. I can't be with him because I'm risking his life. His mortality. Everything!" I yelled in annoyance. I sat down on the couch again and put my head in my hands. This was killing me, I wanted to be with him but I knew that I couldn't because I'd hurt him and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt him.

"Will you tell him that?" Jasper asked softly.

"How can I tell him that I can't be with him without suggesting that I'm a monster?" I growled.

"You aren't a monster Bella!" Alice retorted.

"Yes I am, Alice! Face it. I'm a blood-sucking monster who just happens to kill all the people I love! How is that not a monster?" I demanded.

"You didn't mean to get your parents killed, Bella. That was not your fault!" Alice retorted.

"Yes it was! Why else would I be alive today if I wasn't the cause of my parents' death? They were murdered before my very own eyes, Alice, before I was changed. He had a reason!"

"He killed them because they would have evidence and would have known too much!" Alice retorted, sounding rather calm.

"How can you think like that, Alice? He wanted me and he would have killed them and threatened them to get information about me! Why else would they be dead now?"

"Then why is Elizabeth alive?"

"BECAUSE SHE WASN'T THERE!" I screamed at her. I looked out the window, feeling as though I could cry. I had just yelled at my best friend and admitted something that I had never told her. Alice and Jasper stood there, watching me, wondering what I was going to say next. I sniffed. "She was there…she was about to go out to a friend's house when _he_ arrived…" I started to explain.

_The door burst open and everything was silent. The next thing you could hear was the scream of my mother and the sound of smashing glass. I was petrified as to what was going on out there, but I knew that I had to save my sister first._

"_Elizabeth." I turned to her; she was frozen in her place. I placed my hands on her shoulders. "Elizabeth. You have to get out of here! Go." I whispered urgently. _

"_Why?" She croaked out. Here was this thirteen year old who was terrified, much like me, and I knew that she had to get out of here. She couldn't be here with whatever was going on._

"_Elizabeth, trust me. Go. Go to your friend's house and stay safe. Stay away from the house, someone will come for you soon."_

"_But why?" She asked again._

"_No time for questions. Go out the back door and run out the gate. Make sure no one sees you. You must go, Elizabeth!" I whispered, pushing her towards the back door. She did as she was told; she grabbed her bag, swung it over her shoulder and walked to the door. She looked back one last time before running for her life. I walked downstairs and watched my parent's being murdered right in front of my eyes, knowing that I would never see Elizabeth again._

I finished explaining and was soon engulfed in a hug by Alice.

"Oh Bella. I didn't know, I'm so sorry." I sniffed and shrugged.

"What else was I supposed to do? I had it coming to me." Alice raised an eyebrow at me. I sighed and started explaining again.

"I had dreams, dreams of _him_ coming and murdering my parents and getting me. For some reason when I heard my mother scream, I knew it was _him_. So I sent Elizabeth away, hoping that I would be able to save her from the fate of my parents. I had that dream for three months straight and every time I would wake up screaming and sweating. That was when I went to my parent's house and regretted it. It was the worst mistake I could have ever made." I sobbed on Alice's shoulder and soon it was Monday morning and time for another week of school.

- - -

"Hey Bella. Are you all right?" Mike asked as I sat down behind him in music.

"Yeah, fine." I answered though I knew I looked like a wreck. The class started shortly after that and I soon found a piece of paper on top of my book.

_You look like you didn't sleep so well last night. Edward._ I tried to stifle my laugh. Of course I didn't sleep well last night. I can't sleep.

_**Just some memories.**_ I replied quickly.

_Want to talk about it?_

_**Not now. Maybe at lunch?**_

_Sure. Save you a seat._ I smiled at him quickly before paying my attention to the lesson. Soon the class was over and both Edward and I were walking together to the cafeteria and were soon grabbing our lunch. We found an empty table across from the Cullens and Hales and we sat down and began to eat.

"Hungry today?" Edward asked, smiling at me. I rolled my eyes; of course he would remember that.

"Shut up." I muttered and continued to eat.

"So…what about these memories?" Edward asked cautiously. I sighed.

"Memories of my family. I keep on hurting the ones I love and I remembered how I was the reason that my parents were murdered."

"It's not your fault, Bella."

"How do you know? You weren't there." I muttered as I folded my arms across my chest. Edward sighed.

"I don't have to be there Bella. You can't avoid fate." I raised an eyebrow.

"Sometimes you can." From the corner of my eye I could see Alice glaring at me and waving her finger.

_It's not your fault, Bella. Stop blaming yourself!! And by the way, you __**can't**__ avoid fate. This is set solid! And if it doesn't happen, I'll make sure that it happens._ I closed of Alice's thoughts immediately, not wanting to hear anymore of it.

"Bella, stop blaming yourself for what happened. It isn't your fault." I was about to protest but my phone started vibrating in my pocket and I had to answer it.

"Excuse me for a minute." I said politely before answering my phone. "Hello?"

"I can see you." I felt my heart practically drop into the pits of my stomach at the sound of that familiar voice. My face went dead and I felt like dying. He was watching me _and_ he had my number. Stalker like much?

"Where are you?" I murmured so quietly that I was positive that Edward didn't hear it.

"Look up." The line went dead. I put my phone away and risked looking up, not at the ceiling, but up into the trees. And no doubt, there he was. The murderer of my parent's. I felt the anger rising up inside of me as I watched him smirk at me. I looked away from him and to Edward.

"Edward. I'm going away for a while." Edward's face fell. I sighed and rose from the table, I grabbed my bag and was walking away, but I stopped next to Edward and decided that he may as well know now, I bent down to whisper in his ear. "I hope to see you again, but I just want you to know that I love you." I walked away from him right after that, not risking a second glance back knowing that I would break down. I loved him so much and here I was hurting myself.

**A/N: I know I'm evil, but I promise you this is _not_ a New Moon thing where Edward left Bella (except it would be the other way around here)!! **

**SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER 7**

_"You won't find her for a long time, boy." I don't know how, when or why but I was suddenly pulled into the black pit of unconsciousness._


	8. Chapter 7: Breaking and Healing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 7 – Breaking and Healing

**Edward's Point of View**

I watched as Bella walked away and possibly out of my life forever. Her words were swimming in my head.

"_I hope to see you again, but I just want you to know that I love you."_

She loved me. _She_ loved _me._ Isabella Swan loved me of all people and I here I was sitting here, watching her walk away without telling her that I loved her too. I rose from my chair and ran after her, but I was too late. By the time I had reached the parking lot, she was gone. Her car wasn't in sight and I couldn't see her anywhere. My heart felt like it would shatter into a million pieces. Bella might never come back and she didn't even know that I loved her. I was stupid to have just sat there when I could have done something about it. How long Bella would be gone was beyond me, but I was praying that she would be coming back. It was clear that Bella didn't even know when or if she was coming back either.

"Looking for someone?" I heard a voice ask from behind me. I turned to see a tall man approaching me. He looked about twenty and was abnormally pale, had blonde hair that shone in the sun and crimson eyes. They scared me, why were his eyes so dark and threatening?

"I was. But she's gone." He smirked at me, his perfect white teeth showing slightly.

"You weren't looking for Bella Swan by any chance were you?" He asked. I frowned.

"I was." He laughed once, a hard laugh with no humor.

"You won't find her for a long time, boy." I don't know how, when or why but I was suddenly pulled into the black pit of unconsciousness. I only remembered hearing a sickening snapping sound and then a piercing yelp of pain and feeling something cold cutting my forearm.

- - -

I awoke to the sound of an annoying beeping sound. I looked around the room to find everything coloured white, the clocks, the walls, thee covers, everything. I then groaned as I realized that I was in hospital.

"Great." I muttered to myself before some guy walked in, looking down at the charts in his hands. He looked up and smiled warmly. It was Dr. Cullen. He smile was warm and I could trust him, he looked like a model though and I wondered how someone so young could have so many children.

"Good to see you awake, Edward." That shocked me.

"How long have I been out?" I demanded.

"About three days."

"Why am I here?"

"Well, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie found you outside in the Forks High School car park on the road, bleeding with some broken bones." Dr. Cullen explained.

"So they brought me here?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes. They said that someone had attacked you. You fell the floor and have cracked your skull, which caused bleeding in your head, and you have quite a few broken bones and a massive cut down your forearm." Dr. Cullen explained. My head was a bit fuzzy but that was okay, I didn't really want to feel the pain of my damages. "Alice and Emmett want to see you…Jasper too." Dr. Cullen informed me.

"Thanks Dr. Cullen." I smiled at him. Dr. Cullen smiled back.

"Call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle then." He walked out the room and in walked Alice, Emmett and Jasper looking worried and sad.

"Hey you guys." I greeted them.

"Are you okay?" Emmett asked in concern. Alice looked slightly guilty and I wondered why.

"Yeah. A little fuzzy, but I think I understand what happened. Who _was_ that in the car park?" I asked. They all exchanged nervous glances before looking back at me.

"Edward, if we tell you…will you promise not to…flip out?" Alice asked cautiously.

"Okay…" I answered slowly. To be honest, they were scaring me. Was it that bad? Alice looked down at the floor and shifted on her feet uncomfortably. I had never seen Alice like this and this was a surprise to me.

"What do you think of us?" She asked softly.

"I don't think that you're…human. If that's what you mean." Alice nodded.

"What about that man you saw in the car park?" She asked.

"The same as you guys. He looked slightly similar, apart from the red eyes and everything." Alice sighed and looked up at me with pained eyes.

"Whatever we tell you now, you have to keep it secret, Edward. You know _far_ too much and it might help Bella slightly." Emmett snorted.

"Help? I think she's going to kill us when she gets back." I frowned at them. What exactly were they talking about?

"Guys, we should get this over with. Edward is getting scared." I looked at Jasper with wide eyes. How did he know that? Alice sighed.

"Edward, we're vampires." I let myself absorb that as my eyes went wide. I had never believed that vampires would exist. Never in my lifetime! I guess that explained things, why Bella's hand was so cold when she touched me, her pale white skin, the changing colour of her eyes, her gracefulness, the way she was always the tiniest bit faster than humans, the way she could smell things that humans couldn't and hear things too.

"It all makes sense now!" I exclaimed smiling to myself. They all looked at me shocked.

"What?"

"I had been trying to figure out what you all were for a while. It makes sense now. The cold skin, the pale colour of your skin, the changing eye colour." I smiled at them.

"Okay…can you keep it secret?" Alice asked.

"Of course…why's Bella gone though?" I asked, feeling sad at the thought that she was gone. I hated it when she wasn't near, I wanted to see her and hold her…but now I couldn't because she was gone.

"Just a few more things, Edward. Some of us have powers, Jasper here can feel and manipulate emotions and I can see the future. And Bella can read minds, but she generally blocks them so she doesn't have to listen to them. She only listens in when she has to or we want to talk to her in our mind." Alice explained.

"Does Bella really have a family that she lives with?" I asked curiously. Alice smirked, probably amused that I was figuring these things out or that I was taking it so calmly.

"No. She just uses that story for the humans to believe it. You swallowed it pretty quickly." I shrugged and winced.

"I had my doubts." Alice laughed. I looked down at my hands and began fiddling with my fingers.

"Carlisle's coming back in…we have to go, but Bella wanted us to give you this." My head snapped up and I regretted it as my head began to throb from the sudden movements.

"You saw her?" I asked as Alice handed me a folded sheet of paper. Alice sighed sadly.

"No, but she left this for us in our home." Alice answered before walking out of the room. I opened up the folded piece of paper and began to read.

_**Dear Edward,**_

_**I'm so sorry that I had to leave so abruptly. **_

_**I know that it must be pretty confusing and annoying as to why I just left all of a sudden in the middle of lunch. I wish I could tell you to understand, but I can't. Maybe one day I'll let you know.**_

_**Anyway, that's not really why I'm writing. I wanted you to know that I don't know when I'll be back, but I will come back.**_

_**I will miss you so much and I want you to take care of yourself.**_

_**Be safe, for me.**_

_**I love you,**_

_**Bella.**_

I sighed and looked out the window. Carlisle came in soon after that.

"You okay?" He asked as he came in, bearing a syringe.

"Yeah. Just…a note." I replied, lifting Bella's note again. He smiled.

"Ah, sweet Bella. Always making sure that people understand things. She will come back, she always does." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Carlisle shook his head.

"Maybe later I'll explain when Bella's back. She'll be able to explain it better than anyone else and right now you need to rest and heal." Carlisle explained and was about to put the meds into my system.

"Wait!" Carlisle stopped and looked worried. "What's the damage?" I asked. Carlisle chuckled.

"A few broken ribs, a cut across your forearm, a few cracks in your skull and you broke your left wrist. I thought I told you all that." Carlisle answered with a smile. I smiled back easily.

"Not all of the damage." I answered. Carlisle laughed and nodded.

"True." And then I began to feel drowsy. My eyelids dropped as the pain meds entered my system. I was then pulled into the unconsciousness and I welcomed it gladly.

**SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER 8**

"_Because then if they are out of the way, then we can be together. Forever."_


	9. Chapter 8: Getting Through Pain

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 8 – Getting Through Pain

**4 Months Later**

**Edward's Point of View**

It had been four months and Bella still wasn't back. I was wondering what was taking her so long and none of the Cullens would tell me, all they said to me was

"_Trust us, she'll be back."_

I was getting fed up with that and I wanted to know when she would be coming back. I felt all angry and lonely these days. Angry because the Cullens weren't telling me what was going on and also angry with myself for not telling Bella that I loved her too. I felt lonely because Bella wasn't here. My chest ached and I hated it. Jasper couldn't stand to be around me as my emotions were too much for him and I had kept my promise. No one knew of the Cullen's secret and they all seemed to accept me, all except for Rosalie. She was still having trouble adjusting, apparently to Alice she had been planning on destroying me and I can understand that perfectly.

**Bella's Point of View**

Why did he have to keep running? Where was he going? Was he leading me on a goose chase or something? What was he planning on doing? I kept following his scent all over America and I had gone out of America once to go to Europe where I had come from and it annoyed me that I couldn't figure out where he was going! Why me?

**2 Years Later**

**Edward's Point of View**

Two years had passed and I was now in junior year with Alice. I looked at Alice as she sat next to me in English, she was concentrating on something very hard and I could tell that she was trying to find a vision of Bella. Ever since Bella left we hadn't been able to see her, it was as though her future had disappeared. I was getting worried and so was Alice. I still sat with the Cullens and Rosalie was slowly accepting me as she saw that my love hadn't died. She had previously thought that I was going to tell their secret and mess with Bella's heart. I scoffed at the very thought of it, I would never do _anything_ to ever hurt Bella intentionally and I most certainly wouldn't mess with her heart…or tell her secret. It was their secret and I had no right to tell anyone.

**Bella's Point of View**

Finally! I had him. It was the middle of the night in the town of Phoenix where I had grown up with my parents and all the memories swarmed me as I walked down the familiar street. I was wearing a black hoodie and dark jeans, my hair was falling in front of my face, shielding it from anyone with amazing memory. I couldn't be recognized, I followed his scent and stopped when I turned and saw where he was headed. The cemetery. I walked into the cemetery and looked around for him, I walked for a while until I heard a scream. It sounded very feminine and I ran straight to it, for some reason it sounded so familiar. I ran till I was hidden by the forest and then stopped when I saw the sight that I never wanted to see. My parent's murderer feeding of my little sister, Elizabeth. I growled and lunged at him. I pulled him off her and fought with him. He fought back and then before I knew it, my back was on the ground, my parent's murderer was on top of me as he held my wrists above my head.

"Well look who it is, little Isabella." His voice was taunting. I growled at him. I tried to get up, but he wouldn't let me move one inch. "You turned out exactly as I planned." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What are you talking about? Why did you change me? Why did you kill my parents? And what are you planning on doing with my sister?" I demanded. He smirked at me.

"One question at a time, my dear."

"What are you planning on doing with my sister?"

"I was getting her out of the way…like I did with your parents." He answered truthfully. I had stopped blocking his thoughts so I could make sure that he was telling the truth.

"Why?"

"Because then if they are out of the way, then we can be together. Forever."

"Like I would want to be with the person who killed my family and me." I hissed at him. The man looked shocked.

"I didn't kill you though, my dear, I _saved_ you." I snorted.

"Saved me from what? Being a human?"

"Yes."

"I would rather be a human than _this_." He flinched. "You took away my life and stuck me in the middle of hell." He flinched once more; I used this to my advantage. I flipped us over so I was on top and his back was on the ground once again. Elizabeth's piercing scream filled the air.

"Why do you hate it so much? I spent twenty years trying to track you down and this is how you repay me?" I moved my hand to his throat and held onto it tightly, not that he would suffocate or anything.

"Repay you? What on earth do I have to repay _you_ for?" I snarled.

"For changing you."

"Why would I repay you for destroying me?" I hissed.

"Because I love you and when someone loves you then you take that opportunity and forget what horror they may have done to you. You have the chance to be loved so you be thankful for that." Did he even know what he was talking about?

"I will never love you. I already have someone I love and that person will _never_ be replaced." I hissed. I had had enough of talking to this mutt. He took away my family so he and I could be together. I snorted mentally at the very idea. I would never be with the person who took away my life and killed my family. I grabbed onto his arm and pulled it off, his scream mixed with the thunder that boomed above us. Wow, a thunderstorm in Phoenix? That's odd. I stood up and pulled him to his feet, I held onto his throat very tightly and glared at him. What should I do next? I decided I'd rip off his other arm as well. It came off as easily as the other still making the same sound and making him scream out in pain. I actually enjoyed hearing his pain, which was unusual for someone like me who doesn't really like violence, because I felt as though he was going through all the pain that I went through. I continued to rip off his limbs and then had enough; I ripped off his head and piled all his body parts into a pile before burning them. I turned and grabbed my sister who was writhing in pain on the ground.

I knew that the venom had spread to far for me to save her and I would just have to let her become what I was. A monster and I think what I had just done was proven of how much of a monster I was. I found an abandoned house that was deep in the forest and far away from any humans. I knew that I had lived here once with the Cullens and was glad to be here. I lay her down on the bed and stayed by her side for the whole time. As I watched her I then realized that I wouldn't be able to return to Edward for a long time. I felt pained at the idea of it; I had promised to come back earlier but now I couldn't and it was _his _entire fault.

**SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER 9**

"_She's in one of our abandoned homes, deep in the forest…she…has someone with her." My heart stopped beating._


	10. Chapter 9: Wolf Problems

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 9 – Wolf Problems

**9 Months Later**

**Bella's Point of View**

I was getting my hopes up that we would be able to return to the Cullens earlier than planned as Elizabeth was doing very well for a newborn. I was glad to see her adapting to my lifestyle, well Carlisle's really, and she was being very careful of the rules. She was slightly disgusted that I ate human food, but that didn't matter to me, in a way it was my only reminder of Edward. Every time I closed my eyes I saw his face, his young fifteen-year-old face I mean, now he was seventeen and I wasn't even there! That made me so sad that I wouldn't see him for a long time.

"Bella? Why are you sad?" I heard my sister ask from beside me. I opened my eyes and saw her sparkling beside me.

"Don't worry about it, Elizabeth." I was about to get up, but Elizabeth stopped me. She pulled me back down and I looked into her amber eyes. Her red eyes hadn't faded fully, but they were fading slowly and I was pleased with that.

"Tell me." She demanded. I sighed.

"I'm just going to be away longer than I had planned." Her brow furrowed.

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

"Like you, I have someone I love and I left them. I was after _him_, the one who killed our parents and changed us."

"The one you saved me from." I had explained to Elizabeth the whole story as she was quite old enough to hear it and she deserved to know why I had shooed her from the house. I smiled at her and continued.

"I got a lead so I left to go after him, I told someone I loved them before I left and I don't know how I'll be received when I return. I was planning on going right after I dealt with _him_. But he changed you and I couldn't just leave you. I wouldn't do that to you, let you get into trouble that you _really_ wouldn't want to get into." Elizabeth shuddered delicately. She reminded me of Alice slightly, she had black hair that went to her shoulders (don't ask me how she got black hair!) and had the same energy like Alice. She loved shopping and giving makeovers. I got them frequently.

"When will we go back?" Elizabeth asked. I shrugged and sighed.

"I don't know. I have to make sure that you aren't going to be a danger to any humans, so it's best not to go back now…I wonder if Alice can see me…"

"Alice can see you?" Elizabeth asked curiously. I rolled my eyes.

"She can see the future, remember?" I had explained to her all about the Cullens and Hales and she explained her family in return. We had faked her death and her husband was devastated, they had such a good bond. Her children mourned endlessly, they missed her so much…I couldn't imagine what it would be like for a child so young of age to loose their mother. Elizabeth laughed.

"Oh yeah! That's right." We laughed together for a moment before the most disgusting smell wafted under our noses. "What is that?" Elizabeth demanded, blocking her nose as it wrinkled up. I turned to see seven enormous wolves walking towards us. I stood up and walked forward, I read their thoughts.

_There are the filthy bloodsuckers that the Cullens made!_ One thought. I raised my eyebrows in surprise. The Cullens hadn't made any new vampires from what I knew and they most certainly hadn't made us.

"The Cullens didn't create us." I replied. The wolves snarled.

_It's a mind reader!_ Another thought angrily. They crouched, ready to attack. My sister was hiding behind me in fear and panicking wildly in her mind.

_Oh my god! We're going to die!!! What will we do? Where are the Cullens when you need them?!?!_

"WAIT!" I yelled, holding out my hands in front of me in order to stop them. They did.

_What now?_ One growled in its mind.

"My sister and I weren't changed by the Cullens." I informed them.

_Then who did?_

"Another vampire, he murdered my parents, changed me and then came back twenty years later to change my sister here. I killed him."

_Why did you kill him?_

"Because he killed my parents." I growled. Another wolf growled back in response.

_Enough. So you killed the vampire that changed you?_

"Yes."

_Who is she talking to? No one else is speaking…oh yeah; she's a mind reader._ Elizabeth thought from behind me.

_Do you know of the treaty that has been made between the Cullens and us? _A wolf asked. He seemed to be the leader. I frowned at them.

"No. What treaty?"

_You may not go on our lands, hunt any humans or bite any humans. This is geographical and if you break any of these rules then we start a war._

"Fight till death."

_Exactly_.

"Wonderful." The wolf nodded and turned, others followed…all except one.

_Are you serious? We've been looking for her for twenty years and you're just letting them go?_ The wolf thought to the leader. I inspected him closely, he had russet brown fur and eyes that were pretty much black.

_Yes. They've done nothing wrong…you do hunt animals, correct?_ The leader asked, looking back at me. I pointed to my eyes.

"Do you think they'd look like this if I didn't?" I asked with a slight smile.

_True. Move out._ I knew he was talking to the wolves, as he had started moving as he thought 'move out'. I could only guess that they could read each other's thoughts when they were wolf form too. The russet brown wolf growled at me before following his pack.

"Well, we're safe from them." I whispered to Elizabeth as they all disappeared from sight.

"Good." Elizabeth breathed out a sigh of relief. I smiled at her and we headed back inside.

**Edward's Point of View**

"I can see Bella again!" Alice yelled happily as she ran down the stairs at vampire speed into the living room where Emmett, Jasper and I sat. Rosalie walked in and Carlisle and Esme followed soon after. They all looked anxious to hear the news. I turned to Alice and tried to stay calm though inside I was exploding with happiness. Alice could see Bella again!

"What do you see?" Emmett asked desperately. I knew that he thought of Bella as a little sister and would be anxious to have her back just as much as me.

"She's in one of our abandoned homes, deep in the forest…she…has someone with her." My heart stopped beating. Had Bella moved on after being apart from so long? "I can't see her face…her black hair is all I see…it's impossible to know who she is." My heart started beating again, I felt better knowing that Bella hadn't moved on and that I may still have a chance with her.

"Could it be her sister? We all know how worried she was about her." Rosalie asked. Everyone nodded in agreement, well except for me, as I still had no idea what was going on!

"I wonder what she's doing there instead of…doing what she was planning on doing before…" Alice murmured to herself.

"When's she coming back?" Esme asked before I had the chance.

"It's undecided." Alice replied softly. I suddenly felt sadness evade me. She probably wasn't coming back now.

**SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER 10**

"_Bella! Why are we here?" - whined as we started moving all our belongings into the new home._


	11. Chapter 10: Coming and Going

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 10 – Coming and Going

**5 Years Later**

**Bella's Point of View**

Five years after I left them and now I can finally go home. It turns out the Elizabeth had a power that we didn't know about. It would have affected the humans and had made us move quicker if we were in one place so we spent five years trying to tame it. It was really hard. We were currently heading for Forks to return to my home. I knew that the Cullens and Hales would have moved on by now so I was going to pack my bags, sell the little house and go. Elizabeth already had her things so that saved us one little stop.

"Where are we going to go…exactly?" Elizabeth asked as we drove into the little town of Forks.

"I don't know…I haven't decided yet." I answered with a shrug as we pulled up to my house. We rushed inside and I started packing all of my belongings.

"You remembered me." Elizabeth whispered suddenly. I turned and saw her looking at the photo I had been looking at once, the one of my mother, Elizabeth and I at Christmas when I was twenty-one.

"Yeah. I remembered most of my past human life, which is strange really. But I don't care, I'm naturally a strange vampire." Elizabeth laughed.

"Yeah, because _you_ can eat human food unlike the rest of us." Elizabeth wrinkled her nose at the thought of eating human food. I shrugged.

"It's weird I know, that's why I never told the Cullens and Hales about me being able to eat…"

"How'd you figure it out?"

"Oh when my transformation was finished, I just didn't having that burning in my throat like everyone else." I finished packing and shoved all of my bags.

**Alice's Point of View**

I was just enjoying Jasper's company in our bedroom of our new home when I was pulled into a vision.

_The annual Christmas ball was being held in Chicago and all of the Cullens were there. Bella and another girl walked into the room looking stunning. They walked to a secluded corner and talked, Bella looked around and noticed the Cullens standing in the other corner._

I was smiling hugely as I came out of that vision. No one would know about that until the night of the event, it had to be a surprise for all of us.

**Bella's Point of View**

"Bella! Why are we here?" Elizabeth whined as we started moving all our belongings into the new home. We had moved to Chicago and were living in a rather beautiful house that was in a rather secluded part of town. Not many people lived here and that was good, not to mention the forest was practically our back garden which meant an easy get-away if it was a really sunny day. Elizabeth didn't like my choice of living in Chicago but really; I was only here in hopes of possibly getting a lead on the Cullens. Yes, I was tracking them down. Did you seriously think that I wouldn't track them down? I loved them and I needed them in my life. Alice was close to being a sister and I was willing to let them all in properly. Before hand I had never wanted to let anyone in because I feared of losing my real family, but that wasn't necessary now.

"Because I may have some hope of finding them here." I replied. I turned to face Elizabeth and she was standing there with her mouth wide open.

"So you get _you're_ happily ever after and I can't have _mine_? What kind of sister are you?!" She screamed before running out of the house. I flinched at her words. She didn't realize that I didn't expect Edward to be with them, he would be in college, away from them and safe with his new girlfriend or something. My heart broke at the thought of Edward with someone else. But what else could I expect? I had been gone for seven years and it wasn't like he wasn't going to move on. I knew that he would and after seven years, he surely would have moved on.

- - -

Elizabeth returned hours later and didn't speak to me as we sat in the living room. She sat as far away from me as she could.

"I don't expect Edward to be with them." I looked out the window as I spoke; this was the only way I would be able to speak to her right now. I saw her head move the tiniest fraction towards me. "I expect him to be in college with his new girlfriend or possibly future wife. I don't know if he loved me, Elizabeth, but I do know that he has most likely moved on. _Neither_ of us will probably get our happily ever after." I murmured softly. Everything was silent between us, thankfully it was tense like it had been earlier.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I shouldn't have judged so quickly." Elizabeth apologized softly. I turned to look at her, I found her sitting on the chair with her hands in her lap as she looked down at them while she fiddled with her fingers and rings. Seeing her wedding ring and engagement ring pained me, but that should be the least of my concern right now. "You did say that you fell in love with a human and humans do move on quickly…" Another stab in my heart.

"Let's just…stop talking about this. The Cullens will be accepting of you just as they were of me." I changed the subject quickly. Elizabeth looked up at me with a curious expression. She knew I was hiding something, but I wouldn't tell her. I smiled warmly at her. "Seeing as you are my sister, they will be very eager to meet you. Especially Alice." Elizabeth returned my smile and got up and walked towards me. She hugged me briefly before pulling away.

"I just want to see him again." She whispered.

"Maybe that can be arranged." I smiled at her and took her hand in mine. I gave it a gentle squeeze and started planning a plan in my mind.

- - -

"Bella! Bella! There's a Christmas ball being held in the city. We have to go to it!!" Elizabeth exclaimed, hurrying inside the house with a load of excitement. We had been living here for a week and already there was a function going on. I guess I had just forgotten that we had moved so close to Christmas.

"Let me see this thing." I sighed, holding out my hand. Elizabeth placed a piece of paper in my hand and I read it silently.

_Dear resident, _

_We would like to inform you of the annual Christmas Ball that is being held in the city hall. _

_Date: 24__th__ of December, Christmas Eve_

_Time: Starts at 6pm and you may leave when you wish_

_We hope you come and enjoy yourself._

"Can we go?" Elizabeth begged from beside me, jumping up and down with her hands clasped together and fingers interlocked in front of her chest. I looked up at her and knew that I shouldn't disappoint her as much as I didn't want to go to this stupid ball. What was the point when you wouldn't be there with the one you loved?

"Fine." I sighed in defeat.

"Yay!" Elizabeth squealed. "We have to go shopping!!" She exclaimed and I groaned at how much she reminded me of my best friend, Alice Cullen.

**SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER 11**

"_We thought we wouldn't see you ever again!" - stated as she hugged me and kissed my cheek._


	12. Chapter 11: The Annual Christmas Ball

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 11 – The Annual Christmas Ball

I must say that Elizabeth was just as good as Alice, maybe even better. She knew exactly what looked good on her and myself. She had found me a black, off the shoulder floor length dress that was well fitted at the top and flowed freely from the hip down. It was very beautiful, but Elizabeth's was even more beautiful. She had a stunning emerald green dress that had sleeveless and had a v-neck line. It hung loosely on her but looked absolutely stunning **(A/N: Picture of dress on profile!)**.

"Bella! Are you almost ready?" Elizabeth called from downstairs.

"Not yet. But I will be soon." I promised as I finished doing my hair. I had decided to pull all of my hair up into an elegant bun with a nice hair clip that Elizabeth had bought me. I started applying my makeup, which was some eyeliner, mascara, a small amount of blush and some lip-gloss. Elizabeth walked into my room then.

"You look amazing, Bella." She commented softly. I turned and smiled at her.

"Thanks. So do you." I replied and she did. She had half her hair up and half down, her hair was lightly curled and she was wearing a small amount of makeup like myself, except she had a small amount of green eye shadow.

"Ready?" She asked, smiling at me.

"Yes. Let's go." I rose from my dressing table, grabbed my black purse and followed Elizabeth out to our car.

We arrived at the hall where the ball was being held in a matter of minutes. Elizabeth looked around at the hall in awe; clearly she hadn't seen something like this before. Decorations were everywhere; a rather large Christmas tree was in the corner with all its beautiful decorations, tinsel, fairy lights, and the star on top, etc. candles were lit in particular corners where the light from the chandeliers didn't reach. I looked around the room, not examining the decorations anymore, the hall was rather large and had high ceilings, and people were dancing to the calm music in the middle of the dance floor, which was also rather large. There was a drinks table where many people were gathered talking with friends. There were two large glass doors that led outside where people were sitting in the garden. I spotted a rather secluded corner and led Elizabeth too it.

"This is amazing." Elizabeth commented as we reached the corner.

"Have you never been to a ball before?" I asked her. Elizabeth shook her head. "Really?!" I asked amazed. I would have thought that Elizabeth would have gone to some sort of dance before, maybe prom.

"No. I didn't even to go to any of the school dances that were held in huge halls like this." Elizabeth replied truthfully.

"Wow. I would have thought that you would have been asked, I mean you're so beautiful." Elizabeth laughed at my comment.

"That sounds like something that mom would say." I nodded in agreement.

"It is. She used to tell you that all the time." Elizabeth sighed and then studied my face.

"You're very beautiful too." She told me.

"Not as beautiful as you." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Elizabeth turned and looked out upon the people dancing. They were so happy and I knew that it was safer for the humans in we didn't go near them or touch them, so I didn't really see why we were here. I took a deep breath in and froze. The scent of vampires reached my nose and I scanned the room for the other vampires. I spotted them then. My breath caught in my throat, they were _here_. I let a huge smile spread across my face.

"Elizabeth, there is some people I want you to meet." I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the other side of the room where the Cullens were situated. Elizabeth saw where I was dragging her and was resistant to go.

"I thought you said we weren't supposed to socialize with humans." She whispered.

"They aren't humans." I whispered back. I dragged Elizabeth to where the Cullens were standing and Elizabeth looked nervous as she looked at each of them. I followed her gaze and found her looking at Emmett. I laughed out loud and she looked at me in shock.

"Emmett's a big teddy bear, remember?" I whispered quietly. We were standing behind the group and suddenly Alice was in front of me.

"Bella!" Her musical voice sung. I smiled as she pulled me in for a large hug, every other Cullen turned to look at us in surprise in shock. They all made their way over to greet me.

"We thought we wouldn't see you ever again!" Esme stated as she hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"Well this one took some time to train." I replied as I poked Elizabeth in the side.

"Who is this?" Rosalie asked as she sized Elizabeth up with her eyes.

"This is Elizabeth. My sister." I glared at Rosalie to make sure she stopped sizing her up, she did instantly when I told her she was my sister and my gaze softened.

"It's nice to finally meet you!" Alice beamed at Elizabeth and hugged her in a tight hug.

"Er…hi to you too?" I laughed at Elizabeth's response.

"I needed to know if you were alive or not so I got Alice here to search for you." I explained to her.

"Oh…okay…" Elizabeth still seemed to be uncomfortable; I noticed her gaze was locked on something. I turned to see Rosalie holding onto Emmett protectively and glaring at Elizabeth while Emmett was smiling widely at Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, that's Emmett. The big teddy bear, remember?" She shook her head in response, still staring at Emmett. "How many times do I have to tell you?" I groaned. "Emmett looks intimidating, but really he's a big softy on the inside."

"More like a child." Jasper put in, smiling at Emmett. Emmett came over to me and pulled me into a big bear hug.

"Welcome back." He boomed in my ear. I laughed at him and pulled away. I let my eyes trail over the Cullen's. Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie…they all seemed to be accepting my sister Elizabeth pretty easily. I had a feeling that Edward wasn't here; he would be in college and starting his life with someone new. The very thought pained me and I flinched quite visibly.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked me. His hand was on my shoulder and he was sending me calm waves. I smiled at him.

"Thanks." Jasper smiled in return and I watched as he led Alice out to the dance floor. Esme and Carlisle followed and Emmett and Rosalie.

"So they're all together?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah. Why? Did you see anyone you liked?" I teased her. Elizabeth smiled at me.

"No. The person I like I can't even see anymore." She looked down as the sadness invaded her. I pulled her into a hug, knowing that none of us would get our happily ever after's.

**SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER 12**

"_I don't mean to sound rude, but what took you so long?" - laughed at -._


	13. Chapter 12: Reunited

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 12 – Reunited

I looked around the room and sighed. Everyone was with his or her beloved ones and Elizabeth was currently dancing with Emmett. Rosalie no longer glared as I had explained to her that Elizabeth's heart would never be touched by anyone as it already belonged to someone. Rosalie was talking about something she had currently read in a magazine and I was looking at the room once again. I froze when I caught a glimpse of bronze-coloured hair.

"Excuse me." I mumbled and walked away from Rosalie towards the bronze-coloured hair. Okay, so maybe I was getting my hopes up, but I had to find out whether Edward was here or not. It would be _wonderful_ to see him again. I missed him so much. I was getting closer and I was rather scared that I would embarrass myself by coming over here if it weren't Edward. I slowed my walk as I approached the man with bronze-coloured hair. He was quite tall, about 6'2" or 6'3", I wouldn't know, as he seemed to be slouching. I couldn't see his face as his back was facing me but I could tell that he was staring intently out the window. I was standing behind him when he turned abruptly and stared down at me. I gasped in surprise as I looked into the topaz eyes of Edward. He was a vampire? How? Why? WHEN?! Edward stared back in shock.

"Bella?" He whispered as though he was unsure of himself.

"It's me, Edward." I whispered back just as softly. Edward surprised me by pulling me into a hug. I responded once I recovered myself and held myself tightly to him. I hadn't realized just how much I had missed him until now.

"Where have you been?" Edward whispered as he pulled back to look me in the eyes.

"I was in an abandoned house that the Cullens had owned with my sister, Elizabeth." I explained.

"Why'd you disappear so suddenly? None of them would explain anything to me."

"I…I went after the man who killed my parents. I had saved Elizabeth about twenty-seven years ago but then the man got his hands on Elizabeth so I had to save her."

"She's a vampire too, isn't she?" Edward asked, too low for human ears. I nodded in response. "Where is she?" Edward asked.

"Dancing with Emmett." Edward nodded and looked over my shoulder quickly before looking back down at me. This wasn't the same fifteen year old I had left behind, I didn't even know how old he was anymore! "What happened?" I whispered. Edward knew what I was talking about and led me outside to the garden to explain in a more private area.

"I was in a car crash that almost killed me, luckily I was with Emmett and Jasper so one of them…changed me I suppose and saved my life. I don't know why, but they did." Edward explained.

"I'm glad." I whispered. Edward smiled his breath-taking smile and I smiled back easily.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but what took you so long?" I laughed at Edward.

"The person I was tracking, I never knew his name and I don't really care, was always jumping around and I was having trouble to track him and just…deal with him. I found him in Phoenix and he already had my sister, I grabbed him off her as he was feeding off her and killed him, by then the venom had spread to far and I couldn't save her from this life." Edward looked slightly pained at my last sentence. "It's just that, she had a husband and children and a job for her and…she had it all taken away from her." I added quickly. Edward nodded thoughtfully.

"What about you?"

"Me?" Edward nodded. "I was changed when I was twenty-five, I saved my sister as I heard my parents being slaughtered downstairs. I lived for twenty years trying to track him down…but I had never really had that much of a life as a human. I went to high school, graduated, went to college, got my degree and got a job…but I didn't have anyone I loved apart from my family. Not like Elizabeth anyway."

"And with taking care of Elizabeth? Don't you really need to watch newborns for at least a year?" Edward asked. I knew he was wondering why I hadn't come home earlier. I sighed.

"Elizabeth has a power…that affects both human and vampires and it would have exposed us and we tried to control it for five years. It was one hard power to tame." I laughed lightly at the end of my explanation. I turned to look at Edward and was met with a slightly frustrated expression. "Why are you so frustrated?" I asked.

"I can't read your thoughts." Edward muttered. I laughed.

"You read minds too?" Edward's eyes widened in horror. "Don't worry, when we were in high school I just had this…shield that could block powers. So I blocked all thoughts and only read minds when I have to or if someone _wants_ to communicate with me through their mind."

"So you didn't…read mine?" Edward asked curiously.

"Nope." I answered as I shook my head. Edward sighed with relief and smiled at me. We sat in a comfortable silence for a while and then I asked the question that I was dying to know but at the same time not wanting to ask. "So…have you got a woman in your life?" I asked him. I kept my eyes on my hands in my lap.

"No. How about you?" I smiled slightly and laughed.

"Oh yeah, I'm all for the women." Edward pushed my shoulder playfully and laughed with me.

"You know what I mean." I could see that Edward's smile was slightly tense, as though he didn't want to know my answer.

"No. Did you ever date anyone when I left?" I asked.

"Nope. He didn't date anyone, Bella. He was waiting patiently for you." I turned to see Alice standing behind us, hands on her hips as she smiled at us. Edward growled at her and Alice just pecked our cheeks before dancing back inside. A rather uncomfortable silence passed us. Why was Alice intervening?

_You can't avoid fate_. It floated through my head as clear as day and I was suddenly remembering why Alice was intervening. She _wanted_ Edward and I together because she had supposedly seen it a dozen times.

"How long have you been a vampire?" I changed the topic quickly.

"A little over a year." Edward replied after clearing his throat, not that he probably needed to. I nodded.

"Is it hard? To be around humans?" I asked.

"It's a little tempting. But I'm fine right now." Edward replied honestly.

"We should go back inside." I murmured softly and we walked back inside.

- - -

"This is _so_ not fair!" Elizabeth yelled once we were inside the house.

"What do you mean? You've been complaining the entire time we came back from the ball!" I retorted, trying to stay calm.

"That you get your happily ever after and I don't!" Elizabeth yelled from her bedroom.

"What?! Who ever said I get _my_ happily ever after?" I demanded. Elizabeth poked her head around the doorframe of her bedroom.

"Oh yeah, like you don't know that I know that Edward Masen Cullen is the one you love!" She hissed at me.

"That doesn't mean anything, Elizabeth! I love him, yes, but that does _not_ mean that _he_ loves _me_!!" I yelled back at her. Elizabeth snorted and walked into her room.

"I'm sure." She yelled. I stormed into my room and quickly grabbed all my clothes as I continued to argue with my sister.

"Elizabeth. I highly doubt that he loves me, which means that I will most likely be a lonely ass for my _entire_ existence! Did you ever _think_ that there was a way of getting your happily ever after?" I yelled at her.

"Sure I have! Let's just go kill him shall we or shall we wait for him to be on his death bed?!"

"Do you realize that you don't have to be on your death bed to be changed?" I screamed at her, storming out of my room once I was changed and storming into her room to see her rather shocked expression. "Edward and the rest of the Cullens just _happened_ to be on their death bed! I was _not_ on my death bed when _I_ was changed!!" I screamed at her. Elizabeth made no response. "Wake up, Elizabeth. There are so many ways to get your husband and children back! Sure it isn't the most _pleasant_ thing to do to take someone's life away. But there are ways of making yourself happy!" I yelled at her before storming out of her room.

"Where are you going?" She demanded.

"Out!" I yelled in response. I slammed the door, without breaking it successfully, and hurried to my car. I got in and just drove away from the house. I couldn't be around her now, I was too angry with her. How could she assume that _I_ would get my happily ever after just because Edward was back in my life?

**SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER 13**

"_Would you want them to become what you are so you could live with your family again?" - asked her._


	14. Chapter 13: Driving

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 13 – Driving

I didn't know where I was going, but I was going away from the house that I owned with Elizabeth. How could she think all those things? Edward couldn't love me after all this time! I knew I would always love him because vampires were like stone in a way. Sure there were a few changes but most changes that happened stayed there for life. They would never go; we weren't like humans anymore. Once you fell in love, and it was _true_ love, you stayed in love no matter how miserable you became. I stopped my car somewhere and got out. I went for a run through the forest and soon came upon a meadow, a very beautiful meadow. The moonlight shone and I admired it as I lay down on the cool grass and stared up at the stars. I closed my eyes and just lay there, thinking of everything that happened tonight. Edward came back into my life along with the Cullens and Elizabeth assumed that I was going to get my happily ever after.

"Are you all right?" A velvety voice asked from a distance. I didn't need to open my eyes to know who was talking to me. I heard his footsteps coming closer and then him folding himself next to me. I opened my eyes and looked up into his topaz eyes as he stared back at me curiously.

"Not really." I answered.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked. I exhaled slowly. _Not really_, my mind answered.

"My sister and I had a fight." Edward looked amazed.

"Really? You guys seemed so close this evening." I laughed.

"We _were_. She just made assumptions and they made me angry." I told him. I wasn't going to go into detail about anything.

"What were you fighting about?" Edward pressed. I narrowed my eyes. Was he determined to find out and possibly break my heart by letting me know that he didn't love me?

"It was about our happily ever after's." I whispered as I looked up at the stars.

"What about them?" He whispered softly. I could hear the pain in his voice.

"She accused me of getting my happily ever after and she didn't get hers." I replied honestly. Wait! Why was I telling him all this? I thought I _didn't_ want him to know!!

"She can't have her husband and children." Edward stated.

"She can. She just assumed that I meant that we had to be on our deathbed to be changed…I wasn't though. I was changed pretty much like her. No reason at all, well actually she _was_ on her deathbed technically as _he_ decided to drink the life out of her." I explained. Edward laughed softly.

"What about your happily ever after?" He asked. Was he desperate for me to tell him or what?

"I don't know." I whispered.

- - -

We lay there for ages, Edward always asking me questions and me not answering them.

"Won't you answer _any_ of my questions?" I shook my head. "Why?" I didn't answer him again. Edward growled in annoyance. "Then answer this one. Do you still love me?" My eyes shot open and I stared at him in shock, I wasn't expecting _that_ one.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"Do you still love me?" Edward asked again. I sat up and looked at him, he was being completely serious.

"Yes." I sighed. Edward smiled.

"Good because I still love you too." Edward leant forward and kissed me. It took me a moment to respond. I was so shocked, did he just say _still_ love me? Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my hands grabbed a fistful of his hair. Edward and I just sat there kissing until I pulled away and looked into his eyes, which had turned black. As we stared at each other, his eyes returned to his usual topaz colour.

"Will you go out with me?" Edward asked suddenly.

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"I didn't do it the right way. So I'm back tracking." Edward said as he pulled himself away from my grasp and grabbed onto one of my hands. "Will you go out with me?" Edward asked.

"Yes." I smiled at him and he smiled right back. His eyes were alight, as if someone had lit the candle behind them. I had never seen his eyes so full of excitement and life; he was no longer dead.

- - -

I drove home and walked into the house slowly, I wondered how Elizabeth would receive me today. I didn't want to tell her that I _did_ get the one I loved back because I knew that would hurt her, so I just decided that we would have to come to an agreement. I looked around the dark house and heard nothing.

"Hello?" I called out. Elizabeth was in front of me in a flash and pulling me into a hug.

"I'm so, so, so, _so_ sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to get mad at you and just yell at you like that. I don't know what happened! I just got jealous that you could have your happily ever after and I couldn't that I didn't see the possibilities in front of me to _get_ my happily ever after and I'm so sorry!!" I kissed the top of her head and hugged her back.

"It's okay and I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have lost it back then." Elizabeth pulled back and beamed at me.

"No problem." She replied. She disappeared into the kitchen and I followed her. She was sitting at the dining table, staring at an album of photos. I looked over her shoulder and saw her with a man and two children. "My family." She whispered. I looked at her and saw her looking up at me. I sat next to her.

"Who are they?" I pointed to her children. She smiled sadly.

"That's David and Lisa. And that's my husband, Jason." She pointed to the man. He was quite attractive, straight blonde hair that fell into his eyes. He had hazel eyes and his face was soft and warm. Dimples appeared when he smiled and he was holding onto Lisa protectively. Lisa had Elizabeth's black hair but Jason's hazel eyes. David had blue eyes and blonde hair and he stood next to his mother, hands in pockets but he was smiling.

"How old are they?" I asked. Elizabeth sighed.

"Jason is forty now…he was the same age as me…David would be…fifteen now and Lisa would be fourteen." She replied. I sighed.

"Elizabeth, would you…want them to _join_ you?" I asked her softly.

"What?" She turned to me in shock.

"Would you want them to become what you are so you could live with your family again?" I asked her.

"Oh Bella! I would love that. I would give _anything_ in the world to see my family once again." She replied eagerly. I sighed.

"Well, why don't we go get them?" I asked her.

"Really? After so soon of moving into the house?" Elizabeth sounded unsure.

"If we put it off, they'll just get older." I stated. Elizabeth nodded and rose from the table.

"Let's pack." She disappeared into her room and was packing her stuff eagerly. I packed mine slowly and watched her while I was waiting for her to finish packing. "I'll see you soon." She whispered, touching a framed photo. I walked away and looked out the window, I closed my eyes and leaned against the window. "Ready." Elizabeth announced. I looked over at her and saw her standing there with her bags. I lifted mine onto my shoulder and sighed.

"Right. Let's go." We walked to the car and stuffed everything into the trunk of my car. "We have to make a quick stop first." I informed her.

"Okay." Elizabeth agreed, smiling at me.

**SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER 14**

"_I'm saying that I want you to come with me." – stated._


	15. Chapter 14: Changing Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Elizabeth is 33 in case anyone didn't know!!!! So she her husband is now 40 after seven years!!!!**

Chapter 14 – Changing Family

We arrived at the Cullens household in a matter of minutes, like the home in Forks it was a secluded house. Elizabeth decided to stay in the car while I walked in and talked to them. Edward greeted me downstairs before I even opened the door. I walked in and closed it behind me.

"How are you? Are things better with your sister?" Edward asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. We made an agreement."

"What's that?" He asked curiously.

"We're going to go get her family and…change them." I murmured softly. Edward was silent.

"How long will you be gone?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know…but I don't want to be away from you for a long period of time." I whispered, looking down at the floor. I had never been very good at admitting my feelings or admitting that I needed help, I guess I inherited that from my dad.

"What are you saying?" Edward asked. I rolled my eyes at the floor, like he didn't know.

"I'm saying that I want you to come with me." I stated and I looked into his eyes to see the happiness flowing through his eyes. He pulled me into a tight hug and kissed me quickly.

"Of course I'll come. When are you leaving?"

"Now."

"I'll go pack." He disappeared and reappeared not moments later. "Let's go." He smiled eagerly. I smiled back.

"Where are the rest of the Cullens?" I asked.

"Hunting. Except for Alice."

"Bye Edward! Bye Bella!" Alice yelled from somewhere upstairs.

"Bye Alice!" Edward and I called back in unison.

"Tell the others where I am." Edward called to her.

"By the way, I haven't told Elizabeth about us so…" I explained quickly as we walked out to the car.

"So don't try anything silly?" Edward asked, finishing my sentence for me. I thought about that for a moment.

"Yeah, pretty much." I replied with a shrug. He loaded his stuff into the trunk and hopped into the back of the car while I got into the drivers seat again.

"Is he coming with us?" Elizabeth asked me.

"Do you seriously we can handle _three_ newborn vampires with just two?" I asked her. She thought about that and grimaced.

"True." She agreed with a nod.

"Three? Who is in your family?" Edward asked curiously as we started driving away from his home.

"My husband, Jason and my two children, David and Lisa." Elizabeth smiled at the thought of getting them back and I smiled warmly at her. At least she would be happier now. She had been a little depressed about not seeing her family again, which had made her rather hard to help when she was a newborn.

"How long were you and Jason married before you…became a vampire?" Edward asked. A look of annoyance reached Elizabeth's face.

"Well, we got married when we were twenty-two and had David when we were twenty-five and obviously Lisa at twenty-six." Elizabeth explained. She still looked rather annoyed so I peeped into her thoughts quickly.

_Why is he asking so many questions? Doesn't he learn to ever shut up?! Why does he care anyway?_ I quickly blocked her thoughts; I was beginning to think that she had caught onto the fact that Edward and I were together.

**2 Days Later**

The drive continued like that all the way to Phoenix, Edward asking questions about Elizabeth and sometimes me. Luckily we arrived at nighttime so we wouldn't have any trouble with the sun.

"How are we doing this?" Elizabeth asked as we parked across the street from her house. She stared at it and I could see the happiness yet fear on her face. I pursed my lips as I thought.

"Well…you may have to walk in and we'll be behind you and just…explain I guess…we can't really just walk in and take them." I suggested. Elizabeth nodded and shuddered.

"Let's get this over with." Elizabeth murmured and we stepped out of the car into the rather humid air, not that it bothered us vampires, and walked towards her front door. Elizabeth got out her old key and unlocked the door. We walked inside slowly; Edward and I were flanking Elizabeth. "I don't know if I can do this." She murmured under her breath so low that if any human were in hearing range, they wouldn't have heard it. I sighed.

"You can, only if you really want to." I murmured back, just as low. Elizabeth walked forward towards the living room where we could hear the sound of the television on. We turned the corner and saw the blonde haired man sitting on the couch.

"David?" Elizabeth asked in a soft voice. David turned and his eyes went wide as he saw Elizabeth and us random strangers in the room.

"Elizabeth?" He asked as if to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"It's me." Elizabeth replied and she sounded as though she would break down any second.

"Oh Lizzy!" David exclaimed as he got off the couch and ran over to her. He pulled her into his arms, ignoring the coldness of her skin, and kissed her on the cheek, forehead, nose and hair. Except for her lips which was pretty safe. "I missed you so much! I was so worried." He whispered.

"I know. I missed you too!"

"Why are you so cold?" He asked in a whisper, pulling away to examine her. So he did notice. His hands rested lightly on her waist while hers were on his shoulders, but there was some distance between them, at least an arms length. Elizabeth dropped her arms and took a step back to look at us.

"She wants us to give her some privacy. She'll call us when she needs us." Edward murmured so low that Jason wouldn't have caught it. I nodded and lead Edward back outside the house.

- - -

Edward and I walked around the streets for a few hours while Elizabeth talked to Jason. We were soon walking around the cemetery and I stopped in front of the grave of my parents. I sighed sadly, I missed them so much.

"Your parents?" Edward asked. I nodded, he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and stood with me as I looked down at the graves of my parents. While we were looking at it, my phone vibrated in my pocket.

"Hello?" I answered it instantly.

"We're ready." Elizabeth's voice was filled with relief. I knew she had been nervous about this whole thing.

"All right. We'll be there in a few minutes." I answered and I hung up. "Time to go." I stated to Edward, turning to face him.

"So I heard." He stated with a smile. I rolled my eyes and started walking through the streets with Edward keeping pace beside me. We arrived at Elizabeth's house shortly and were soon inside and looking at the bags that were packed by all three family members. David and Lisa looked at us and seemed rather afraid.

"Don't worry about these two. Bella is my sister and Edward is a family friend." Elizabeth informed them. Looks of relief fell onto their faces. Elizabeth turned and beamed at me. "Let's go." She walked out the door with her family following behind her. We locked the door, alarmed the house and were heading to the car. The only problem with my car was that it wasn't built to sit six people, so Elizabeth decided that she would ride with Jason, David and Lisa in her own car. I agreed and led the way to the house that I had stayed in for so long. To be honest, it wasn't that far from Phoenix, but it was far away enough from humans that none of these soon to be newborns would be a problem.

"Elizabeth doesn't like me." Edward stated as we left the sunny town of Phoenix.

"Really?" I asked in surprise. I didn't think that she wouldn't like him.

"Yeah. She thinks I'm annoying and clingy." I laughed. She said that about a lot of people.

"Don't take it to heart. She says that about a _lot_ of people." I told him. Edward just nodded but I could tell that he didn't agree with me. Well of course he wouldn't, he had more of an insight to her mind than I did, but I chose not to have the insight, Edward couldn't.

**SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER 15**

"_Never heard of such a talent, but that must be annoying." - stated._


	16. Chapter 15: Leaving Her Alone

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 15 – Leaving Her Alone

We had been in the house for over two weeks. Elizabeth was treating us more like slaves than family. Edward and I had cleaned every single area of the house, done the gardening, made dinner, washed the dishes and have never eaten with Elizabeth and her family. She still hadn't changed her family into vampires and I was beginning to wonder what she was really up to. She was acting like a queen and pretty much putting off the change. She _had_ said that she wanted them to join her. Why was she waiting?

"I'm getting fed up with this." I muttered to Edward as we cleaned her room.

"Me too. Why is she putting it off anyway?" Edward mumbled back.

"I don't know. Why don't you read her mind and check?" Okay, my sarcasm was a bit harsh and I was taking this all out on the wrong person.

"She doesn't think anything about putting off. She's thinking about the family stories that she's heard." Edward hissed. I sighed.

"Sorry. I shouldn't be taking this out on you." I told him as I walked over to him and hugged him.

"It's okay. We're both pretty annoyed. You could expect either of us to take it out on one another…I mean, we usually only see each other because of Elizabeth." I nodded in agreement and pulled away and went to clean her perfectly clean bathroom.

"I think I should do something about it." I mused. I was talking more to myself than Edward, but I was glad that Edward replied with his opinion on the matter.

"I think you should too. Find out why she's treating us like slaves and putting the change off." I nodded.

- - -

Another week had passed and I hadn't had a chance to ask her what was going on as she had always made Edward and I do chores. I had fought her of course, but she would glare at me and demand that I did the chores.

"I swear, she's going to claim herself the Queen and then walk around in fancy dresses with a crown on her head." I muttered as I cleaned the back garden. Edward smirked from beside me.

"And how would she get those things?" He asked. I knew that he was pointing out that we were in a fairly isolated area and would take her quite a drive just to get the things I had mentioned.

"Oh she has her ways." I muttered darkly. Edward looked at me in confusion. I sighed.

"Elizabeth can…change settings. So you could be sitting in a comfortable house at one moment but Elizabeth could suddenly change it into a forest or something…maybe even a volcano!" I took a deep breath. "The thing is, that humans would _know_ when the scenery changes. They notice and they get confused and Elizabeth can only change the scenery with her mind. It's so annoying!!!" I exclaimed. Edward laughed and I glared at him, he instantly shut up. "You wouldn't be laughing if it happened to you. One time, we were just sitting down and the next thing I knew we were in this pretty garden with trees, birds and butterflies everywhere with the sun shining down upon us. A sparkling lake was near a beautiful palace and there was a pink unicorn. It was so weird and by that point we had already figured out that changing the scenery was her talent." Edward burst out laughing and I laughed slightly at the memory. It was funny to think about now, but at the time it was rather annoying. I then sighed. "I demanded that she change back the scenery and she didn't so we were stuck there for a few days until she thought about the place we were in before and we got home." Edward shook his head.

"Never heard of such a talent, but that must be annoying." He stated. Elizabeth came storming out of the house at that moment with a furious expression on her face.

"Stop talking and keep working. I don't pay you to talk!" She hissed at us.

"You don't pay us at all." I pointed out. She glared at me.

"No back talking!" She hissed at me. And I was the older one here!! She stormed back inside and I glared at her retreating back. Sometimes I just _wish_ I had never saved her, but other times I was thankful.

"Well…she's a load of fun." Edward murmured as he continued working. I dropped the tools in my hands.

"You know what, I'm sick of this! We aren't slaves! We have freedom and there is no way in hell am I going to act like a slave to _her_!" I stated and stormed into the house. Edward followed closely behind. Elizabeth looked startled when we entered the house, looking furious.

"I thought you were doing the garden?" She asked in a sweet tone. Hah! She had been lying to her family that we had _volunteered _to do these chores. What a filthy liar!

"_We_ need to talk." I was pretty much growling.

"Excuse me." Elizabeth spoke in a warm tone and followed me outside. "What are you doing? You are supposed to be working!" She hissed once we were out of hearing range.

"We aren't slaves, Elizabeth. We have lives too! How can you just treat us like this? How can you treat _me_ like this? After _everything_ I've done for you!" Elizabeth crossed her arms over her chest and looked bored.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She replied in a bored tone with a simple shrug. That got me angry and Edward was now holding my arms behind my back, in order to stop me from doing anything rash and in a way I was rather thankful that he did.

"Stop being such a stupid _cow_, Elizabeth! I saved your _life_! The guy was going to drink the blood dry from your body leaving you completely lifeless! I helped you with your damn power! I spent _seven_ years away from my friends and family and then I help you get what you want and _this_ is how you repay me? By treating me like a _slave_? _Your_ personal slave?" Elizabeth was about to reply, but I didn't give her the chance. "Edward and I came to _help_ you control the three newborns, which you haven't changed by the way, and we _offered_ to keep them out of trouble!! And all you're doing is putting off their change and making _us_ work for _you_!! There is something _very_ wrong here, Elizabeth. Why are you putting it off?" I demanded, glaring at her.

"Can't I have time with my family?" She asked innocently.

"I gave up my family to come and help you! I just found my family and before you know it I left them again!!! Did you ever _think_ that maybe I want to be with _my_ family again? Besides you've had _three_ weeks, Elizabeth. Three whole freaking weeks!!" I screeched at her.

"Bella." Edward warned under his breath.

"No! Don't start Edward. Elizabeth, you have a choice to make, here are your options," – Elizabeth looked slightly scared, – "treat Edward and I _properly_, like family, and we'll stay and help you with your newborns. But you can't put it off any longer, you have to do it now if you want us to stay, _or_ you can treat us like before and we'll go." Elizabeth was silent. "It's your choice." I told her once again. She continued to stand there in silence. I was slowly counting down in my head how much time she had before she had to tell me her decision.

…_60…_

…_59…_

…_58…_

…_57…_

…_56…_

…_55…_

…_54…_

…_53…_

…_52…_

…_51…_

…_50…_

Was it seriously that hard to make up your mind?

…_49…_

…_48…_

…_47…_

…_46…_

…_45…_

…_44…_

…_43…_

…_42…_

…_41…_

…_40…_

…_39…_

…_38…_

…_37…_

…_36…_

…_35…_

…_34…_

…_33…_

…_32…_

…_31…_

…_30…_

Still no decision and she only had half a minute remaining.

…_29…_

…_28…_

…_27…_

…_26…_

…_25…_

…_24…_

…_23…_

…_22…_

…_21…_

…_20…_

…_19…_

…_18…_

…_17…_

…_16…_

…_15…_

…_14…_

…_13…_

…_12…_

…_11…_

…_10…_

Damn it, how long did she take? She was running out of time before I just walked right out of here. You think she might appreciate a little help with _three_ newborns.

…_9…_

…_8…_

…_7…_

…_6…_

…_5…_

…_4…_

…_3…_

…_2…_

…_1…_

…_0_

"Fine. Don't answer. I'm outta here!" I exclaimed and pulled away from Edward's grip.

"No! NO! Bella!!! Please don't do this!" She begged.

"Too late, Elizabeth." I replied as I hurried inside the house and towards my crappy room that Elizabeth had stuck me in with Edward. I grabbed my bag and started packing all my clothes; Edward was beside me packing his things as well.

"Bella! Please! Don't go. I can't handle three on my own." She begged.

"Elizabeth. You had the choice to answer me and decide whether you wanted me to stay or not." I informed her.

"I know, but I was just shocked that you gave me a choice just like that!"

"It took you over a minute to decide?" I demanded. I zipped up my bag.

"Like I said, I was shocked." I turned to face her in disbelief.

"Are you kidding? Elizabeth. You can put it off for as long as you like, but I _refuse_ to stay here and watch you waste my _time_ that I was willing to help you with to serve you as a slave. I said I'd help you _train_ them not _serve _you like a slave! You made your choice, Elizabeth." I picked up my bag and walked out the door with Edward close behind me. Thankfully we hadn't brought many clothes so it took us quicker to just pack up and go. We reached the car as Elizabeth continued to beg us to stay, well rather me to stay she didn't seem to like Edward much, but I ignored her. Edward put our bags in the trunk while I got into the drivers seat and started the engine.

"Bella! This is a big mistake!! Please stay with me." Her pleads were useless she had made hers and now I was making mine to leave her alone. I put my sunglasses on, rolled down the window and turned to her with a sigh.

"I'm not changing my mind and this wouldn't be a _big_ mistake…in fact…I don't think it would even _be_ a mistake." She looked at me with sad eyes. "Elizabeth, it was your mistake to put things off and treat Edward and I wrong. We're family too, Elizabeth." Elizabeth looked like she cry and it was almost heartbreaking. I was about to drive away, but I just had two more things to say to her. "Oh and two more things," – I turned back to look at her, she didn't look hopeful that I would stay, - "good luck with those newborns. Isolate yourselves completely if you _really_ have to. And don't leave it too long…before you know it, they'll be gone from your hands and you will regret putting off their change for a _long_ time." With that I sped away from her, her family and the house.

Five minutes into the drive, Edward turned to face me.

"Was that the best idea?" He asked in a soft voice.

"Did you want to be a slave for the rest of your life?" I asked him as I turned my head towards him. He grimaced. "I didn't think so." I muttered and turned to look back at the road. I rolled up my window as I prepared myself for the long drive back to my hometown.

**SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER 16**

_"We haven't had our first date yet." - stated as - looked up at -._


	17. Chapter 16: Alice The Evil Pixie Vampire

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 16 – Alice The Evil Pixie Vampire

We arrived back in Chicago after a few days of driving and I instantly stopped at my house to dump my things into my house. Edward followed me inside and looked around the house while I put my things away.

"Nice house." Edward commented. I smiled and walked out of my room.

"It is nice. Kind of empty now, but it's still nice." I replied as I stood next to him and looked around the house. We were currently standing in the living room where the light peeked in through the sides of curtains, making the light yellow walls slightly light. The room was fairly open with the small amount of furniture. Edward wrapped an arm around my waist and I looked up at him to find him staring down at me with slightly dark eyes.

"You need to hunt." I murmured softly as I traced the purple shadow under his eyes.

"So do you." He replied with a smile.

"Shall we drop off you stuff and then go hunting?" I asked.

"Sounds like a plan." He smiled down at me, grabbed my hand in his and led me out the door.

- - -

Edward and I were currently lounging in the back room that looked out into the back garden and forest.

"Do you think she'll be back anytime soon?" Edward asked in a whisper. I had my head resting on his shoulder with my eyes closed with Edward's arm securely around my waist.

"I don't think so. She wanted to change them and with three newborns she could be gone longer." I replied softly.

"Do you miss her?" Edward asked. I sighed.

"Sometimes. I mean it's been a month without her company and she's great, but every time I think about what happened I just don't miss her as much…I do wonder how's she going though and what she's doing." I felt Edward kiss the top of my head.

"Alice wants us." Edward stated. I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"How do you know?" I asked with narrowed eyes.

"She's shouting in her thoughts that she's going to break down the door if we don't open up." Edward smiled. I sighed and unblocked the thoughts and looked out for Alice's.

_I will break down this door Bella and Edward! I will drag you out of there if I have to!!! You've been in there for a whole week and the family misses you._ Alice was whining in her thoughts but shouting at the same time. I blocked all the thoughts again and got up with a sigh.

"Come on. Let's go." I muttered as I headed for the door. Edward kept his arm around my waist and I reluctantly opened the door to reveal a short pixie vampire with black hair who was ready to break down the door.

"Wow. I was ready to break it down and everything." Alice beamed at us and relaxed her position.

"What's up?" I asked her in a false cheery tone. She looked up.

"The roof?" I laughed.

"Very nice. What are you dragging us out to do today then, all mighty Alice?" I asked.

"You make it sound like I do that a lot." She stated with her hands on her hips.

"You did for three weeks right after we got back from our hunting trip." I reminded her.

"Thus resulting in the one week together." Edward put in. That reminded me of something.

"We haven't had our first date yet." I stated as I looked up at Edward.

"I have some ideas in mind for tomorrow night." He said with a smile and a wink. I narrowed my eyes. A surprise. I hated them. Alice groaned in impatience.

"Can we please go? The family wants to see you two!" Alice hurried to her yellow Porsche while Edward and I walked to my Honda.

"You need a new car." Edward said as we headed towards the Cullen household.

"Excuse me?" I asked in disbelief. I loved my car. Why did I need a new one?

"You've been gone for seven years, Bella. New one needed." He pointed out. I rolled my eyes and ignored him. I didn't want a new one and I wasn't going to get one, even if this car was getting close to the end of its life.

We arrived at the Cullen household within ten minutes and were walking to the door when Alice, Rose and Esme walked out with their purses in hand. Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me to her Porsche.

"Alice! Where are we going?" I demanded as she continued to drag me to her car, with much resistance on my part.

"Shopping!" Alice exclaimed and she successfully shoved me into the back seat of the car.

"Why?" I whined. I didn't want to go shopping. I hated shopping and Alice knew that of _all_ people.

"Bella, Bella. What am I going to do with you?" She asked as she shook her head in disappointment. "We have to get you new clothes of course!" She was now driving and we were on the road in a matter of minutes.

"But I have plenty of clothes." She shook her head again as she sped down the streets.

"You need _new_ ones, Bella. You have a date tomorrow night…remember?" I slumped back in the seat with defeat.

"Do I have to get a new outfit for _every_ date?" I mumbled as I folded my arms across my chest.

"Duh!" Was Alice's reply. Esme, who was sitting next to me, shook her head at her daughter. Esme waved her finger slightly and I sighed as I unblocked her thoughts.

_Don't worry about Alice, she's just excited that you're back and wants to spend quality time with you like we all do._ Esme informed me with a warm smile. I nodded, keeping my face forward as I stared at the back of the headrest of Alice's seat. I listened into Alice's thoughts to see what she was planning.

_We have to find a dress, shoes and new accessories. Oh! Bella has to let Rose and I get her ready otherwise she'll have to pay._ I instantly blocked off her thoughts, not wanting to hear the rest of them. I grimaced as I realized that I would have to let Rose and Alice get me ready…I didn't want to be tortured anymore by Alice.

"We're here!" Alice announced as we parked perfectly in front of the mall in Chicago. I was then wishing that it were a sunny day; I would be spared this torture for at least a day, as I knew that Alice would get me shopping soon. Alice jumped out and headed for the mall with Rose beside her. Esme and I walked calmly behind them.

"This'll be fun." I muttered as we entered the mall and saw Alice looking around in awe at all the stores.

"It will be." Alice agreed after hearing me. I rolled my eyes and followed everywhere she went.

We walked from store to store and Alice bought so many things that eventually we all had at least ten bags in each hand, if not more.

"Alice. How about I take some of the bags home while you, Rose and Bella keep shopping?" Esme asked. Alice brightened at the idea of more shopping.

"That's a great idea, Esme! Will you come back?" Alice asked. Before Esme could speak, Alice answered for her with a laugh. "Of course you will!" Alice, Rose and I walked with Esme to the car and dumped everything in the trunk. I watched as Esme drove away, wishing I could be in that car right now and heading back to Edward. I sighed and followed Rose and Alice back into the mall.

"Be patient Bella, you'll get to see Edward soon enough." Alice informed me as she and Rose walked into an accessory shop.

"Er…Alice?" Alice turned to look at me curiously.

"Do you mind if I go to the bookstore?" I asked. I wanted to get some new books and I realized that now would be the best time to get some. Alice pursed her lips as she thought about.

"All right. We'll meet you at that store when we're done." I smiled at Alice and then looked to see where Alice was pointing and my smile disappeared from my face as horror filled inside of me. A lingerie store. That was punishment forever. I hurried away to the bookstore after mumbling a quick 'fine'.

- - -

I had planned to spend most of my time looking at books, but there was this one man in the store that I just wanted to get away from. He looked me over and followed me to every category that I went to, pretending to look at the books but I could tell from the corner of my eye that he was just looking me over all the time. He was basically undressing me with his eyes. I shuddered at the memory as I walked out the door of the bookstore and towards the store that I dreaded to enter with Alice. I walked in and found Rose and Alice already looking through the lingerie.

"Oh Bella! We were wondering when you would get here. Are you okay?" Alice asked as she noticed my slightly disturbed expression.

"Well, how would you feel if someone just followed through the whole bookstore and checked you out all the time while undressing you with his eyes?" I asked her as I stood next to her. Alice shuddered at the same time Rose did.

"I know that feeling." They answered at the same time. Alice looked at the bag in my hands.

"Find anything good?" She asked.

"Yeah. Just a few classics and romances." I replied. Alice shook her head.

"I will never understand you and your obsessions with classics." She muttered.

"Hey! Jane Austen is a brilliant writer." I retorted. Alice dropped the subject with a shrug as she shoved some lingerie into my hand. She took the bag from my hand and pushed me towards the dressing room.

**SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER 17**

"_Oh no you don't! You two are staying here!! We're having a family night!!!" - yelled._


	18. Chapter 17: Family Nights

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 17 – Family Nights

After what seemed like hours in the change room we finally went home as Esme arrived. In fact, Alice, Rose and I had shopped until the mall closed. Alice was to thank for that, she called Esme and Esme arrived in ten minutes.

"Finished?" Esme asked.

"Yes." Alice replied with a smile. I rolled my eyes. If this mall was open twenty-four hours a day, I can assure you that Alice would be here twenty-four/seven until Jasper came in and took her home. Once we arrived back at the Cullen household Alice hurried to my car and shoved all the bags in my car, warning me that if I threw them out I would suffer a major punishment. I didn't dare think of that punishment either. Alice had the worst ways of torturing me. Everyone was gathered in the living room, Emmett and Jasper were playing a video game and Carlisle was watching in amusement, Edward wasn't there so I assumed he was out or upstairs in his room or something. Esme walked over to Carlisle and sat down on the armrest of the armchair that Carlisle was seated in. He looked up at her lovingly and she bent down to give him a quick kiss on the lips. Rosalie sat behind Emmett while Alice sat behind Jasper and they both waited for the game to end. I walked out the room and up the stairs; I had reached the third floor when I heard some beautiful piano music coming from Edward's room. I smiled and walked towards his room. I opened the door quietly and peeked my head through; Edward was sitting in his room, playing on his piano. The tune was so sweet, it sounded like a lullaby. I noticed that Edward was deeply concentrating on the music so I walked in and shut the door quietly behind me. I walked over to where he was sitting and sat down next to him. Edward didn't notice that I was there and I sat there quietly as I listened to the music flowing around me. I closed my eyes and soon enough the piece came to an end, the last notes of the composition hung in the air softly. I opened my eyes and looked at Edward, who still hadn't noticed me. He sighed and turned to get off, which was where I was sitting, and pretty much fell of the bench when he saw me sitting there. I jumped up and hurried to his side.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"When did you get here?" He asked, avoiding my question.

"I came up to see you as we just returned about five minutes ago from our trip and you weren't in the living room so I thought I'd come up here and see if you were here. You were playing that piece so beautifully that I didn't want to interrupt you. Edward smiled up at me before standing up and pulling me with him. He pulled me in for a hug.

"I missed you." I laughed.

"I missed you too. It was a long day of shopping." I replied as I rested my head on his chest.

"Want to get away from here?" He whispered in my ear.

"Oh no you don't! You two are staying here!! We're having a family night!!!" Alice yelled. I turned to see her standing in the doorway. I rolled my eyes and pulled Edward towards the door. There was really no point in fighting her. Alice seemed pleased that we gave in so easily.

- - -

"What shall we do now?" Alice asked. We had just finished watching a movie and all I wanted to do right now was to go home, put away the damn clothes that Alice had bought and spend alone time with Edward. "And no Bella you can't go and spend alone time with Edward. You just had a whole week." Alice informed me as she had probably seen my plan.

"Damn it." I muttered under my breath. Edward chuckled softly in my ear and tightened his grip around my waist.

"Tomorrow, love." He reminded me and I instantly brightened at the thought of our first official date.

"Let's play a game!" Emmett announced suddenly.

"Okay. What shall we play?" Alice asked.

- - -

The whole night continued like that until the morning, all of us just having fun and joking around with each other. Carlisle soon had to head off to work, which ended the family night, and I then decided that I would take off too. I still had to unload all the bags in my car. Edward offered to come and I was about to accept but Alice interrupted quickly.

"No! You can't see anything that we got. You have to wait till tonight!" Alice jumped in between Edward and I and glared up at Edward. I rolled my eyes at Alice's behavior.

"Okay, I won't go. Can I at least say goodbye to Bella?" Edward asked. Alice moved away and Edward thanked her softly. We walked towards my car and I turned to face Edward before I got in my car.

"I suppose I'll see you later tonight." I sighed. Edward nodded and smiled.

"I'll be at your door at six thirty. No later." He promised. I nodded and stretched up to give him a quick kiss goodbye.

"See you then." I whispered as I pulled away.

"It seems so long doesn't it?" Edward asked with a smirk. I nodded.

"It does." Edward pulled me in for a hug and have me one more kiss, this one lasted longer than the first, before pulling away and letting me get in my car. He shut the door for me and watched as I drove away.

**SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER 18**

"_She's coming Edward. Don't stress." - assured Edward._


	19. Chapter 18: First Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 18 – First Date

I had put everything away and was looking through the closet that Alice had given me, thinking about what I wanted to wear. Of course I was choosing from the range of new clothes that Alice had bought me, as she would probably murder me if I didn't wear one of the pieces of clothing. Alice had bought a lot of dress, but there were a few cute skirts and tops. I was just inspecting a beautiful black dress when my doorbell rang. I walked down the stairs and opened it up to see Alice and Rose standing there with a bag.

"What's with the bag?" I asked Alice, pointing at it and getting a little scared at the same time.

"Make up silly. We didn't know if you had any." Alice laughed.

"Okay." I let them in and led them towards my room.

"So…what shall you wear?" Alice asked herself as she walked towards my closet. I was currently looking through the make up bag and was surprised at how much make up Alice had brought.

"Um…Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"I kinda already spotted a dress that I wanted to wear and what's with all the make up?" I asked.

"Oh! We forgot to mention that Rose and I are going out with Emmett and Jasper as well. So we thought it was best that we got ready with you. Rose can you go get your outfits? And Bella show me the dress you liked." Rose exited the room to get the outfits and I walked over to the closet and started hunting for that dress I had seen earlier.

"Aha!" I pulled out the dress and showed it to Alice. Alice looked over it with a smile.

"Great choice Bella, this will look stunning on you." I beamed. I had chosen my dress and didn't have to have Rose or Alice choose it for me! What an accomplishment.

"Let's do your make up first." Alice then said just as Rose entered the room again.

"Can't I shower first?"

"Of course." I waltzed into the bathroom after grabbing a pair of clean and comfortable clothes. I showered quickly, washing my hair with my favourite strawberry smelling shampoo. I stepped out, dried off and blew dry my hair. I walked out in my clothes but then Alice and Rose just pushed me back in. Oh yeah, I forgot about the makeup and hair aspect. I sat down in a chair that Rose had produced in front of the mirror and stared at the corner of the wall from the corner of my eye as my hair was attacked.

"Close your eyes." Alice commanded as she started my makeup. I obeyed her quickly. After about two hours, I was ready…well my makeup and hair were done and I had to admit Alice had done really well. Rose had straightened my hair, making it slightly longer, and Alice had applied some eyeliner, mascara, some silver eye shadow, blush and some lip-gloss. I then slipped on the dress and some black flats and looked in the mirror. The dress went to a little way above my knees and had lace attached to the hem of the dress and to the top bit. A black ribbon was attached a little under my bust and the black dress had a pattern all over it **(A/N: Link on profile)**. It was very nice, I hadn't picked out while shopping though.

Alice and Rosalie had just finished getting ready when the doorbell rang. They instantly hurried downstairs while I took my sweet time to get down the stairs.

"She's coming Edward. Don't stress." Alice assured Edward. I walked around the corner and no one noticed my entrance. Jasper was looking down at Alice with his arm around her shoulders; Alice had her arm around Jasper but was looking up at Edward. They seemed to be having a private conversation. Emmett and Rosalie were just looking into each other's eyes.

"I am here now!" I announced. Alice smiled at me and Edward turned to greet me. He walked over and kissed me lovingly.

"You look beautiful." He whispered.

"See you Bella! Have fun!" Alice called as she made her way out the door.

"Bye Alice. Bye Rose. Have fun with Emmett and Jasper!" I called back. Once they were gone, Edward and I headed out to his silver Volvo before heading off to an unknown destination.

"When'd you get the dress?" Edward asked.

"Shopping." I replied while rolling my eyes. Edward chuckled.

"But it's a very nice dress." He stated as he took my hand in his.

"I chose this to wear tonight actually. Can you believe it? Alice let me pick out what I wanted to wear!" Edward laughed.

"It is a major accomplishment." He replied.

"I thought so too." I smiled at him and looked out the window. We were no longer in the city but somewhere else, near the forest maybe. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise, love." Edward told me. I groaned.

"You know I hate surprises." I told him. He gave my hand a gentle squeeze as he chuckled.

"I know, but you'll like this on. At least I hope you will."

The drive continued on in silence before we came to a stop. Edward was at my door in a flash, opening it for me and holding out a hand to me.

"Such a gentleman." I commented with a polite smile. Edward flashed his crooked smile at me.

"Mom and dad always brought me up like that." I laughed.

"I can imagine they would." I had _seen_ Edward's parents once before, they seemed so old fashioned, but I liked it.

"Let's go." Edward said as he closed my door and took hold of my hand. Edward led me through a forest and it was a wonderful hike, just the two of us with nothing but the slight breeze and the sounds of birds in the trees. I could see a light ahead and I knew we were going to be out of this forest soon. Edward stopped me a little ways away from the light. I looked up at him curiously; he was smiling his famous crooked grin that leaves anyone breathless.

"Close your eyes." He told me. I did as I was told and closed them. "No peeking." He informed me. I felt his hand begin to lead me through the forest and before I knew it, I felt the rays of the setting sun hitting my skin. I knew I was out of the forest now. "You can open your eyes now." Edward whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes and found myself standing in the most beautiful meadow ever. Wild flowers were scattered across the lush green grass, a water stream was near by and the setting sun could be seen in the horizon. The sun sent little sparkling rays off Edward's and my skin. "You like it?" Edward asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me.

"I love it. It's so beautiful." I replied as I continued to look around the meadow.

**SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER 19**

"_-! There is no way we can fight five people in this house. It's a two person house!!" - pointed out to -._


	20. New Story Notice

Heya Guys!

I have a new story and it's called _Runaway Family_.

Here is the summary, sneak peak to chapter 1 and the prologue!

**Summary**

The Swan family move to the rainy town of Forks. The only problem is that the family are hiding Bella from the Volturi and are forced to move again when they find out that the Cullens are in town. And an unwanted visitor shows up and has his eye on Bella.

**Prologue**

I walked down the stairs in a hurry. I had to get away from this place. I had to get away from _him_. But I could soon hear his footsteps behind me that made me walk faster.

"Where are you going, my sweet?" He asked in his fake voice. I didn't turn around. I didn't answer him. I just kept walking. I was determined to get out of here alive. For my mother and my father. Speaking of my father, where is he? Shouldn't he know that I was in danger? Shouldn't he come and save me? While I was lost in my thoughts I didn't realise that the man following me had grabbed my arm and stopped me whilst turning me around to look him in the eye. I reluctantly looked up into his red crimson eyes. Human drinker. I was tricked by him into _believing_ that I loved him when all he wanted was my blood…not that I was sure it would taste that nice, being a half vampire and all.

"I asked, where are you going, my sweet?" He growled between his teeth.

"Away from you." I answered curtly before yanking my arm out of his grip and running down the hall. He was in front of me in a flash, blocking my way. His face looked slightly pained.

"I thought you loved me." He whispered softly. I knew it was an act and I wasn't falling for it.

"I thought I did too. But things change." I tried to get around him, but he stopped me once again. How could I get away now?

"I still love you. That'll never change." I closed my eyes and shook my head. It was all a lie. Everything he had said was a lie. I felt his cold hand touch my cheek and for once, I didn't lean into his touch. I knew he was dangerous and I wasn't hanging around any longer. My eyes snapped open and I quickly made my escape around him, running at full speed now, I knew that he could still have a chance of catching me, but I'd get to the door much quicker this way. Just as I was reaching the door, I felt his arms catch me from behind.

"You won't be going anywhere, my dear." He hissed in my ear. I struggled to break free from his hold as I felt his cold lips on my neck. Why couldn't I fight harder? I was going to have the life sucked out of me by this vampire and I couldn't get away from him to save my own life!

**SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER 1**

_"Are you Isabella Swan?" I looked up to see a boy with blonde hair and a slightly chubby face looking down at me with a smile._


	21. Chapter 19: Home Sweet Home?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 19 – Home Sweet Home?

Edward and sat in the middle of the meadow and just admired the view while asking each other random questions. Such as, favourite colour, favourite band, music, movie, reading genre etc. It was really great just being with each other and getting to know each other without the interruptions of Alice or Emmett.

"Alice said that you never really…joined the family, why is that?" Edward asked.

"Well…I guess I just didn't want to involve them into my plan, fearing that they could be hurt. But I didn't want to be alone, so I traveled with them. I love Alice like a sister, but I wasn't ready to be part of a family because I suppose you could say that I couldn't move on really…" It seemed the simplest way to explain it, but it was still rather complicated.

"Is it because you didn't really want to _replace_ your family without avenging your parents first?" Edward asked. I pursed my lips as I thought.

"Yeah. I guess it was that pretty much…" Wow. He had summed it all up in a much simpler way than I had.

- - -

We sat in the meadow for three hours just finding out more about each other and then joking around and having a good time. Soon, Edward and I were in the car heading towards my house.

"Tonight was really great." I told Edward as I stopped at my front door to say goodbye. He had some plans to take care of with Alice so I had to let him go early this evening. Edward smiled and leaned against the wall with his hands in his jeans.

"It really was. We have to go out again." Edward replied as he took one hand out of his pockets, grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" I asked. Edward's phone beeped and he pulled it out to look at the text message he had just received.

"Yeah. I have to go before Alice comes and murders me." Edward stated with a frown as he snapped his phone shut and stuffed it in his pockets. I smiled and stepped towards him. I kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Till tomorrow then." I whispered. Edward bent down and pressed his lips to mine, making the kiss last longer.

"I'll miss you." He whispered.

"I'll miss you too." Edward smiled and kissed me once more and then his phone beeped and he pulled away, groaning.

"Go away Alice." He muttered as he closed his eyes. I poked him in the ribs and he opened his eyes to look at me.

"You better go before she murders you." Edward sighed and stood up straight.

"You're right. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." Edward kissed me once more and started walking away.

"I love you too." I called to him. He turned around and flashed a smile before getting in his car and speeding away. I sighed sadly and walked inside my empty house. What was I going to do with the rest of my evening?

**1 Year and 6 Months Later**

It had been one year and 6 months since I had returned and Edward was now living with me in my house. He had moved in after six months of dating and I was ecstatic that he had accepted to move in with me. The house was so lonely without him. Alice was slightly frustrated that I was stealing her 'brother' away, but she had to deal with it I guess. We visited the Cullens three times a week leaving four days to ourselves. I went on shopping trips with Alice and Rose every two weeks and we had our occasional nights where we would play baseball when a storm occurred in a large clearing nearby. I was currently getting ready for my date with Edward when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." I said to Edward as I passed him. I had a huge smile on my face and when I opened the door, it vanished instantly. "Elizabeth?" I asked unsure if what I was seeing in front of me was real or not.

"Yes! Here I am. With my family." I looked over her shoulder and sure enough there was her new vampire family.

"You actually changed them." I muttered.

"I did. Now, we've returned to come live with you!" I stared at her with wide eyes.

"Are you kidding?" I asked her.

"No."

"Elizabeth! There is no way we can fight five people in this house. It's a _two_ person house!!" I pointed out to her.

"Well…we don't really _need_ the bedrooms." Elizabeth stated. True, we didn't. But they were _her_ family. _Her_ responsibility, not mine!

"You can't stay here. Why can't you go find your own home, Elizabeth?" I asked her. Was she really that dumb to _not_ go and find a house for her _family_?

"Because it's a waste of money."

"Thanks so much for saying that by me having a household it's a waste of money." I replied sarcastically. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Why can't you be gracious and just welcome us in like a _good_ sister?" She asked. I snorted.

"And let you treat me like the way you did one year and six months ago? I don't think so."

"Bella!" She whined.

"Elizabeth. I won't let you come in here and_ expect_ me to just welcome you back with open arms! You're a fully-grown woman and should be taking care of your own family. Why can't you just do that yourself? Besides…there's no room in the house anyway." I told her as I folded my arms across my chest. I hadn't really wanted to tell her that someone else was living here because then I would have to tell her it was Edward and then she would be fuming at me because it was Edward who was living with me.

"Who?" Elizabeth demanded instantly.

"Edward." I told her, looking her straight in the eye. I then noticed that the family had disappeared and were waiting in the car patiently for Elizabeth.

"How long have you two been going out?" Elizabeth asked.

"One year and six months." Edward replied for me from beside me.

"You were going out with him when we were planning on changing my _family_?" Elizabeth screeched.

"What is your problem, Elizabeth? We both get the ones we love! What is _wrong_ with you?!" I demanded. Why was it so hard to just accept that I was with Edward and she had her own family to worry about?

"You went about this behind my back!" She screeched at me.

"Argh! You are _so_ frustrating, Elizabeth, did you know that? You get angry with me for _everything_!! What the _hell_ is wrong with your head? What did I ever do to you?!" I demanded as I threw my arms in the air in frustration.

"How could you? I thought you cared about me!"

"I do! If I didn't then I wouldn't have let you go and get your family back. I wouldn't have cared for you for seven bloody long years. I wouldn't have sucked the venom out of your system and killed you that night when I dealt with _him_. I wouldn't have shooed you from the house when _he_ came in and murdered our parents! And you accuse me of not caring?" Elizabeth stayed silent. "After everything, _everything_ we've been through and what _I_ have done for _you_. You are angry with _me_ for falling in love and finding someone to be with?" She was still silent and I guessed that she wouldn't be answering any time soon. I sighed and shut the door in her face. I walked over to the couch and sat down. The evening was practically ruined because of her. Why did she have to ruin so many things? Edward sat beside me and wrapped an arm around me.

"Do you want to put our date off for another night?" Edward asked softly. I looked up at him and saw how much it pained him. This night was supposed to be special, not that Edward was letting me in on anything, but I had noticed that Edward was extremely excited about this date. He was more excited about any other one that we had ever had. I knew then that this night would have been special if _Elizabeth_ hadn't showed up on the doorstep.

"I'm sorry Edward, but that's probably the best idea." Edward nodded and looked out the window.

**SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER 20**

"_I can't believe that! She just waltzes into your life after the way she treated you and after everything you've done. Isn't she old enough to get her own place?" - ranted angrily._

**A/N: Heya everyone! Please check out my new story _Runaway Family_. **


	22. Chapter 20: Family Impatience

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 20 – Family Impatience

Edward and I had postponed out date to the next night. In the morning we went to visit the Cullens. I slumped down on their couch while Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper looked rather anxious and excited at the same time. They seemed to want to know something. I folded my arms across my chest and had my feet resting against the edge of the coffee table and Edward was in the same position. I noticed that Alice looked slightly frustrated and that Edward was in the same position as me, except he was shaking his head.

"How did last night go?" Emmett asked suddenly.

"Horribly." I replied glumly. Everyone looked shocked, except for Alice.

"Why?!" They all demanded, excluding Alice once again.

"Because _Elizabeth_ decided it was proper to show up with her now vampire family end expect me to welcome her with open arms and let her into the house that Edward and I currently occupy."

"Oh." Everyone muttered at the same time.

"Yeah…oh." I replied and looked at the T.V. I wasn't really watching it, but there was nothing else to do.

"I can't believe that! She just waltzes into your life after the way she treated you and after everything you've done. Isn't she old enough to get her own place?" Alice ranted angrily.

"Well, we're going out tonight…so don't worry too much about it Alice." Edward informed Alice. Everyone seemed to relax slightly and was now smiling, but you could tell that they were all still a little angry with Elizabeth.

- - -

I had just finished getting ready and I walked out to the living room where Edward was waiting.

"You women take so long." He complained. I looked over my shoulder and smiled at Rose and Alice who were just walking down the hallway now, deliberately going slowly.

"You know you love it." Alice called. Jasper and Emmett groaned as Rose and Alice continued to walk slowly down the hall. I walked over to Edward and took hold of his hand in mine.

"Hurry up! We need to go!" Emmett urged. Rose and Alice laughed as they entered the room.

"Sheesh, you're so impatient." Rose stated with a smile as she walked over to Emmett and kissed his cheek. Alice sat in Jasper's lap and Edward was beginning to look a little annoyed and impatient.

"Um…guys? We're not sitting around for coffee before going out! _We_ have to go, which means you lot have to _leave_ the house for us to lock up." Edward stated. I frowned up at him, wondering why he was so impatient.

"Relax, Eddie. Give us the key and we'll lock up." I rolled my eyes at Emmett's nickname for Edward. _Eddie_. He hated it and I only used it to tease him, but never _ever_ did I call him _Eddie_ on a regular basis, I didn't really want to suffer the torture that I was punished with if I did. Edward handed Emmett his key and turned for the door, dragging me along with him.

"Don't loose it, Emmett." Edward warned as we walked out the door. I noticed that Edward was walking out the door rather quickly.

"Someone seems a little impatient." I teased as we started driving down the dark streets. Edward shrugged and looked at me with a perfectly innocent expression on his face. Too innocent really.

"I didn't get my date with you last night." Was his innocent reply. I narrowed my eyes at him as he looked toward the road. Something was going on and I clearly wasn't in on it. I continued to ponder on what could be happening tonight and gave up as soon as I couldn't see the reason as to why Edward was impatient for this date. I wasn't paying attention to where we were going, but when we finally stopped, I looked out into the darkness and found myself looking at a forest.

"Edward? Where are we?" I asked in a whisper.

"It's a surprise, love." Edward kissed me on the cheek quickly before helping me out of the car. Edward placed a blindfold over my eyes and led me through the darkness. Once we came to a stop, Edward kissed my neck softly before removing the blindfold. Candles covered the meadow as the starry sky looked down upon the meadow. Edward took both of my hands and led me towards the center of the meadow. Was this what he was planning last night? I looked at where we stood and the candles around us, the candles were formed in the shape of the heart and wild flowers were scattered around our feet.

"Edward –" I looked up at Edward and stopped short. Edward's face was so serious and yet so nervous. He kissed me quickly before getting down on one knee. He took my left hand in his and held it tightly.

"Isabella Swan. I love you more than words can say. You brightened up my life and when you left, I hated it. I can't stand to live without you and so I ask you. Will you make me the happiest vampire alive and become my wife?" He took out a black velvet box and opened it to reveal a stunning ring. There was an average sized diamond in the middle and two tear shaped sapphires on either side.

"Yes." I whispered. Edward smiled and slipped the ring onto the third finger of my left hand. He stood up and pulled me to him. His arms wrapped tightly around my waist, my hands holding either side of his face as he kissed me deeply. Why hadn't I guessed that Edward would propose to me?

Edward and I spent the rest of the night in the meadow, just talking and having fun. It was filled with jokes, kisses and a fair amount of cuddling. When we decided it was time to go home, I agreed and grudgingly got up from my place and followed Edward through the woods.

"Do we have to see your family right away?" I whispered in Edward's ear as he carried me on his back through the forest. Edward chuckled.

"Not really…but…Alice will be mad." Edward replied as he turned his head slightly to look at me. I could see a bit of his smile and I smiled back.

"Doesn't matter. She'll live." I muttered as I laid my chin on his shoulder. Edward chuckled again and looked forward.

- - -

We returned to the house at around three in the morning. We were laughing and holding hands as we entered the house. Edward gave me a quick kiss and turned on the light, I turned around still laughing and about to head to my room when I stopped.

"Elizabeth? What the _hell_ are you doing here?" I demanded. Elizabeth was in my house, leaning against the wall in the middle of the hallway and glaring at me.

"Just came to see how you and _lover_ boy were." She growled angrily.

"What is your problem? Wait! Don't answer that. We've been through this before. You have your family and I have mine."

"You lied about him."

"So? Wouldn't you have done the same if I were in your position and you in mine?" Elizabeth stayed silent. "See. Now please leave." She walked straight past me and glared at Edward as she went. I really didn't get that girl at all. I closed my eyes and massaged my temples. What was she going to do next? Show up at the wedding and make sure I didn't marry Edward? I felt Edward's arms wrap around my waist as he pulled me to my chest.

"It's okay. She doesn't know the full extent to us and she won't show up." Edward whispered as he kissed my cheek. It was as though he _could_ read my mind. I turned and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Are you sure? I don't want her to show up and ruin everything." I whispered.

"I'm sure. She didn't notice it love. We'll be fine." He promised me as he kissed me once more.

**SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER 21**

"_-! Can I please have my fiancée back?" - yelled through the door._


	23. Please Read Important

Heya Guys!

I got these PMs from some writers called Clairdelune42 and Edwardluvermonkey52.

I was told that they have been getting PMs from people saying that she copied mine or I copied hers.

Now, I'd like to set the record straight.** _Neither _**of us copied each others, I didn't even know that she had a story similar to mine until she told me about it!!

So sorry if any confusion was in place, but none of us really knew about each other's stories.

And if any of these stories are to be deleted, it will be mine as mine was published after Clairdelune42's story.

Once again I'm sorry.

Take care everyone!

BellaB08

P.S - I won't update until people accept that we didn't steal each other's work or until the people who wrote to Clairdelune42 with harsh PMs apologize to her. And if Clairdelune42 wants me to delete my story, I will.


	24. Chapter 21: Telling The Family

Chapter 21 – Telling The Family and Planning

Edward and I drove to the Cullen household in silence.

"Ready?" Edward asked as we parked in front of their house.

"Um…yes?" I answered hesitantly. Edward chuckled.

"They love you, Bella. Don't worry so much." Edward said as he got out. He was at my door in a flash and helping me out.

"It's not your family's response I'm worried about…it's more that I'm afraid of…Alice?" I informed him. Alice could be quite scary when it came to planning weddings. I had seen her plan Rosalie and Emmett's and was _very_ terrified of her ever since. Edward laughed and led me to the front door.

"There is no reason to be scared of Alice." Edward assured me as we walked through the front door. Hah! He hadn't lived with her as long as _I_ had and he had _no_ clue of the wrath of Alice when it came to Alice and weddings. As soon as we walked through his front door, Alice jumped on me and pulled me into what would have been a bone-crushing hug…if I weren't a vampire that is.

"Oh Bella! I'm so happy for you!!!!" Alice exclaimed. I looked over her shoulder and saw the confused expressions of her family.

"Alice! We haven't' told anyone yet. Keep your psychic mouth shut, please! For five minutes!!" Edward almost yelled at her. Alice pulled away from me and I could finally breath properly, not that I needed to. I walked back to Edward and wrapped my arms around his waist while he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I was watching Alice warily. She was bound to jump on me at any moment. She seemed to be bouncing up and down as she stood and it was only Jasper who was keeping her calm at the moment. I suppressed a shudder as I thought of what hell would be let loose when Edward and I announced our news. I looked down at the floor.

"Edward? What's going on?" Esme asked. I rolled my eyes at the floor. Like they didn't know. Hah, this family had _no_ secrets! Edward gave my shoulder a squeeze and I looked up to see him smiling my favourite smile down at me.

"Bella and I are getting married." He told them all, looking deep into my eyes. Cheers rang through the room whilst Esme and Carlisle congratulated Edward and me.

"Now you'll _really_ be part of this family!" Alice squealed a she hugged me once more. As soon as the congratulations were finished, Alice grabbed my hand and started dragging me upstairs.

"Alice? Where are you taking Bella?" Edward demanded. I turned and saw his confused expression. I smirked at him.

"We have to start planning the wedding Edward, duh! Gosh. Even I thought you would know that!" Alice stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I told you so!" I yelled at Edward as Alice dragged me into her room.

- - -

There was a knock at Alice's door. I continued to stare at the ceiling while Alice continued to bombard me with questions about the wedding.

"Which flowers would you prefer? What colour would you like the bridesmaid dresses to be? What music do you want to dance to?" I groaned as Alice continued to ignore the person knocking on the door.

"Alice! Open up!" Edward yelled through the door.

"Go away Edward!" Alice retorted.

"Alice! You do realize that _majority_ of the things in this wedding require _Edward's_ opinions too, right?" I asked her. Alice shook her head.

"Not they don't."

"Yes they do; like our first dance as husband and wife. I'm not making these decisions alone." I informed her. Alice pouted and I looked away.

"Alice! Can I _please_ have my fiancée back?" Edward yelled through the door.

"No! We're not finished yet!" Alice retorted, glaring at the door. I groaned once more and covered my eyes with my hand.

"Alice. It doesn't have to be finished by today!" Edward stated.

"Fine!" Alice gave in and soon I felt myself being lifted up from the floor. I opened my eyes to see that I was now being carried out of Alice's room, bridal style by Edward. He walked up another flight of stairs and we were soon in his old bedroom.

"Finally." Edward sighed as he lay me down on the bed and lay down next to me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"And you told me that I didn't have to be afraid of Alice." Edward sighed.

"I have never seen her like that. I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for? I knew _exactly_ what she was going to be like. I had seen her start to plan Emmett and Rosalie's fifth wedding or whatever." Edward burst out laughing.

"Fifth?" Edward asked in astonishment. I nodded.

"Ask them yourself." I stated. Edward chuckled and shook his head.

- - -

The rest of the day was spent with Alice, as she demanded that we had to plan and plan quickly. I rolled my eyes as she said this and reminded her that we had all of eternity. She just replied that she had waited long enough for this and wasn't going wait any longer. She was determined to get everything finished while Edward and I just took our sweet time, this made Alice angry.

"Alice!" I whined. We had been at this wedding planning for over ten hours straight. In fact, we had been looking for a damn wedding dress for ten freaking hours!!! And all I wanted to do was go home and just spend time with my fiancé. Nothing more. "Can we please continue this some other time? We have all the time in the world. We don't need to finish the planning _now_." Edward had been kicked out of the house as we had started talking about wedding dresses.

"I think you should have a train on your dress. It was look very nice oh and a veil too." Alice continued flipping through wedding dress magazines, ignoring me completely.

"Alice!" I screamed. Alice looked up at me startled.

"Are you all right Bella?" She asked me. She sounded as though she was questioning my sanity.

"No! I'm not all right. You're ignoring me and trying to keep me here longer! I want to go _home_. I want to be with _Edward_. We've been looking for a dress for _ten hours_, Alice. Please. Just let me go home!" I was yelling at her at the beginning, but my anger faded and soon I was begging her to let me go. Alice sighed.

"Fine. We'll continue this later." She sighed in defeat.

"Yay! Thanks so much Alice." I jumped up and hurried out of the room, not before giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I knew that Alice had sent Edward home so I decided that I would have to run home.

I ran right inside the house and practically ran into Edward as soon as I entered. He grabbed hold of my waist and brought me close to his chest.

"Alice finally let you go?" He asked. "Or did you have to run away?" He smirked at me. I ran my hand through his hair.

"No. She let me go."

"Finally." Edward kissed me passionately then. I smiled against his lips, knowing that he had been waiting for me for ten hours. "Have you chosen a dress?" Edward asked as he moved from my lips to my neck.

"Not yet." Edward growled softly. "I'll make sure that this time, we're shopping and _not_ looking through a damn magazine." Edward continued to growl. I rolled my eyes and held him close, enjoying this time because before you know it, Alice will be walking through the front door and dragging me away from Edward to go dress shopping.

**SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER 22**

_We had been to ten shops and I had tried on countless dresses and now she was planning to drag me to another store._


	25. Chapter 22: Threats

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 22 – Threats

"Alice!" I whined for the millionth time. We had been to ten shops and I had tried on countless dresses and now she was planning to drag me to another store.

"Come on Bella. Just a few more stores." Alice replied.

"But I wanna go home!" I whined as I dragged my feet as I reluctantly followed Alice.

"No, Bella. We have to find your dress _today_!" Alice replied sternly. I groaned as she dragged me by the wrist towards another freaking dress shop. How many shops were there? I was going to die if there were more.

"But why today? There's plenty of time, Alice. The wedding isn't for another five months." I stated as we searched for 'the perfect dress', as Alice called it. Alice shook her head as we searched.

"That isn't enough time. There is _so_ much to do, Bella." Alice replied.

"And we have all the time in the world." I stated in a low voice that all the humans in the room wouldn't have heard it. Alice shot me a warning glance.

We continued to search for dress for the rest of the day and I tried on so many dresses that I was actually beginning to consider just going to Vegas and getting married there. Unfortunately Alice saw my plan and turned on me and hissed.

"You will _not_ get married in Vegas! This is only going to happen _once_, Bella. And we want to see _you_ and _Edward happy_ and _married_. Don't ruin our fun!" I instantly stopped thinking about going away to Vegas and Alice seemed pleased that she had turned me off my plan.

- - -

When I finally arrived home, Edward was waiting for me in the hallway with open arms. He must have heard Alice's thoughts. I ran and jumped straight into his waiting arms and hugged him tight.

"I missed you." Edward spoke into my hair as he kissed the top of my head.

"I missed you too. It was a long time searching for a dress." I replied. I looked up at him and smiled at him. Edward smiled back easily.

"Have you chosen one yet?" I shook my head and Edward's smile disappeared as he frowned down at me.

"You know how Alice is with finding 'the perfect dress'…so we'll have to go out again. Hopefully not tomorrow. I mean the wedding isn't for another five months." Edward chuckled.

"Are you sure you don't just want to run away and get married in Vegas?" Edward asked as he pulled a pleading look down at me. I almost caved, but then I remembered Alice's threat. I sighed.

"As tempting as that sounds, I'm _very _terrified of Alice." Edward frowned in confusion.

"Why?"

"She threatened me when I considered running off to Vegas with you and getting married."

"What did she say?"

"_You will __**not**__ get married in Vegas! This is only going to happen __**once**__, Bella. And we want to see __**you**__ and __**Edward happy**__ and __**married**__. Don't ruin our fun." _I mimicked Alice's voice perfectly and Edward laughed.

"That does sound like something that Alice would say." I nodded in agreement. "Well, we have the rest of the evening together. What shall we do?" Edward asked. I looked up and found a twinkle of excitement in his eyes. I raised an eyebrow at him and was about to answer when Alice burst through the door.

"Sorry Edward. That plan isn't happening tonight, we need to finish this wedding." She announced.

"Alice!" Edward and I yelled in frustration together.

"What?" She asked in an innocent tone.

"The wedding isn't for another five months! Give us a break!!" I yelled before burying my face in Edward's chest.

"But Bella -" Alice started.

"Alice." Edward cut her off with a warning tone. Alice growled at Edward and Edward just growled back. Eventually Alice stopped and sighed.

"Fine. You guys win. How about this, we work on the wedding every day and then you two have the evening together?" Alice suggested. I turned around, still in Edward's arms, and looked her in the eye.

"No. How about _this_, we plan the wedding three times a week and then Edward and I get the other days and evening to spend time with the family _not_ planning or with each other. Agreed?" I looked at Alice as she deliberated that.

"Fine!" She agreed angrily. I smiled.

"Thanks Alice. Bye!" I called as Alice stormed out of the house. I could hear Alice muttering and Edward and I laughed at all the complaints she mumbled. Most of those complaints were about me. I turned in Edward's arms once more and wrapped my arms around his neck. Edward looked down at me lovingly before slowly leaning in, but I was far too impatient for that so I stretched up on my tip-toes and pressed my lips to his.

**SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER 23**

_"He can hear you down at the alter, you sister hasn't shown up yet by the way, he wanted to send me up here to check up on you." - explained._

**A/N: Hey everyone!! Please check out my new story _Something New and Real_.**


	26. Chapter 23: Wedding Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 23 – Wedding Day

"Almost done Bella." Alice stated as she finished adjusting my dress. After finding the perfect dress we had finished the entire wedding plan three months prior to the actual wedding day. We then decided to move the wedding day closer and now, here I was getting ready for my wedding and I was thrilled about it.

"Who'd you invite, again Alice?" I asked her.

"Well…there's us, the Cullen family, and the Denali clan in Alaska coming." I shuddered at the thought of seeing Tanya again. When I had met her she was really nice, but then I heard that she had feelings for Edward, like most girls did, and now I was worried that Edward would just run to Tanya and leave me with a broken heart and completely alone. "And there are some of Edward's friends and apparently the Volturi decided to come and see this…event. I didn't know if you wanted to invite Elizabeth or not…but we invited them." I stared down at Alice with horrified eyes. She invited my _sister_? My sister who would probably ruin my happiness for some weird reason that I didn't know! Alice finished working on the dress and stood up.

"Done." She announced with a smile. She looked up at me and looked taken aback by my face. "Is it really that bad, Bella? I mean…I can fix it!" Alice said quickly.

"You invited my _sister_?" I hissed at her. Alice looked confused.

"Well…she's your family, Bella." I groaned.

"I _know_ she's my family, Alice. But think about what she has done. She rocks up to my house and _expects_ me to take care of her _and_ her family. She then rocks up and has a major distaste for me dating Edward and thinks that I _shouldn't_ be dating him because I lied to her about him!" I explained to Alice in a hurry. Alice was about to reply but there was a knock on the door. Rose and Esme walked in.

"Bella, Edward's getting worried about you." Esme stated

"Why?" I looked at her with confusion.

"He can hear you down at the alter, you sister hasn't shown up yet by the way, he wanted to send me up here to check up on you." Esme explained.

"Oh, no, I'm fine. I was just freaking out that my _sister_ was invited and might show up." I explained quickly.

"Well, Carlisle will be up here soon in order to walk you down the aisle." Esme told me as she walked back out the door.

"Thanks Esme." I smiled quickly. She smiled once more before closing the door.

"Ready?" Rosalie asked, smiling at me. I nodded and grabbed my bouquet from Alice's hands. Rosalie held the door open for me as I walked through and Alice carried my train as I walked down the stairs. Soon enough we reached the bottom of the stairway where Jasper and Carlisle were waiting. Jasper and Carlisle smiled as I walked over to them.

"You look stunning, Bella." Jasper commented.

"She does! Edward will love her when he sees her." Alice beamed at her husband. Carlisle offered me his arm while Rosalie and Jasper linked arms and Alice was in line to walk out first. The music came on and Alice started walking down the aisle. Rosalie and Jasper followed soon after, soon the wedding march started and Carlisle began leading me down the aisle towards Edward. Everyone was standing up and I could see Tanya glaring at me as I walked down in a wedding dress towards Edward. I took a quick mind into her mind.

_I can't believe she's marrying Edward. I should be marrying Edward!! I should be the next Mrs. Edward Cullen._ I flinched slightly at her thoughts and closed her off quickly. I swept the crowd quickly and found that Edward's friends, the Volturi, the Denali clan and even Elizabeth and her family. Elizabeth actually looked happy for me. I took a quick look into her mind.

_I can't believe I was so against her and Edward being together. She's getting married and I should be happy for her. I am happy for her. She's found someone she wants to spend eternity with. I am so grateful that she took care of me and helped me get my family back._ I smiled at Elizabeth quickly, thankful that she had accepted the fact that Edward and I. Elizabeth seemed pleased that I was acting nice towards her again and smiled back. I then caught onto a smell that I hadn't realized before. I looked over and smelt the same smell of werewolves. I looked at the two tall boys in the audience. One stood around Edward's height and had russet brown skin with black hair that was cropped short, his eyes were close to black and they seemed…unhappy. I felt like I had known him for some time before. The other was a bit taller than the first and had short black hair. I finally reached the end of the aisle and caught Edward smiling at me. I smiled back easily.

"What are the werewolves doing here?" I asked in a quick low voice.

"I don't know. Alice said that one of them insisted on coming and the other insisted that the first one wouldn't go alone." Edward replied quickly before the priest had even started. I was about to say something in response, but the priest had already started talking.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today…" I pretty much tuned him out as I looked at Edward. I was only brought back to reality when Edward said,

"I do."

"And do you, Isabella Swan, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" I was now smiling a wide smile.

"I do."

"Who has the rings?" The priest asked. Alice and Emmett stepped forward and handed Edward and I each a ring.

"Edward, repeat after me." The priest said. Edward took my left hand in his, ready to place the wedding band on my finger where it would stay for eternity.

**Edward's Point of View**

"Edward, repeat after me." The priest said. I took Bella's left hand in mine and was ready to place the wedding band next to her engagement ring where the rings would stay for all of eternity.

_Why am I letting this happen? I should be with Edward!!_ Tanya was complaining in her mind. I really felt like yelling at her, couldn't she tell that it wasn't _her_ I wanted to spend the rest of eternity with but Bella…couldn't she grasp the concept that she was just a _friend_ towards me. Nothing more.

_Yay! I'm so happy. Bella's finally my sister!!_ Alice was rejoicing in her mind and I looked over Bella's shoulder to see Alice beaming so brightly. Clearly she had been waiting for _this_ for some time. Alice was so impatient sometimes, but we still loved her.

_They are perfect for each other. I'm so glad that Edward and Bella found each other again._ Esme was thinking. I smiled a quick warm smile at my mother, she was so loving and caring that she easily took the place of my human mother. I mean, I loved my mother and everything, but she just wasn't as caring and attentive as Esme is.

"With this ring, I wed thee." The priest said.

"With this ring, I wed thee." I repeated, smiling at Bella as I placed the ring on her finger. I swear Bella would be crying if she could cry. The priest turned to Bella.

"Bella, repeat after me." He said. I winked quickly at Bella and she held my left hand in hers. "With this ring, I wed thee."

"With this ring, I wed thee." Bella placed the ring onto my hand and I firmly took hold of her hand in mine, waiting for the next lines to come out of the priest's mouth.

"I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss the bride." I gladly took the one small step to close the distance between us before capturing her lips in a sweet and tender kiss. When I pulled back, I smiled down at Bella who was beaming up at me. This was something we had wanted for a while now, I could tell. I took held my arm out for Bella to take before heading down the aisle with my Bella. We greeted everyone outside the door before heading towards the Cullen mansion where the reception was being held.

"It's finally happened." My Bella whispered as we were in the car. I looked down at her and wrapped my arm around her waist securely.

**Bella's Point of View**

"It's finally happened." I whispered once we were in the car. There had been a lot of excitement from the Cullen family and my sister was actually allowing me to be with the man I love without complaining. Everything was perfect, well except for Tanya who complained the whole time in her mind. I didn't see why she just couldn't be happy for us…it was very clear that any girl who would see me with Edward would be jealous of me…I mean, I'm married to a Greek God!! Edward looked down at me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I looked deep into his golden eyes, getting lost in them and losing my train of thought. He was my Edward now and I was his Bella…well, ever since we knew we were soul mates we knew that but now it's completely and totally official!

"You're so beautiful." Edward murmured. I smiled up at him and raised my hand to brush some of his hair out of his eyes.

"I love you." Edward smiled softly and bent down to press his lips to mine.

"And I love you." He whispered against my lips.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Thanks to everyone who accepted that Clairedelune42 didn't steal mine and I didn't steal hers.**


	27. Chapter 24: Blast From The Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 24 – Blast From The Past

I walked into the reception with Edward by my side, and was shocked at how much Alice had done. I spotted Alice at the head table and walked over to her quickly.

"Alice! I thought I told you not to go overboard!" I whined at her. Alice shook her head.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. My dear sister, when will you ever learn?" She asked in mock sadness. "It's your wedding, Bella. Your wedding to the man you love. I wanted this to be special seeing as you just disappeared for a certain amount of time! Let me have my fun. Besides, you didn't see Rosalie and Emmett's wedding or Jasper's and my wedding. It was _way_ bigger than yours and Edward's." Alice explained quickly. I rolled my eyes and took my seat next to Alice.

"Alice is right, Bella. Compared to my weddings and your wedding, _this_ is _not_ overboard." Rosalie stated from the other side of Edward.

- - -

The reception passed in a blur. I really only remembered the first dance as husband and wife with Edward, being congratulated by all my family, getting death glares from Tanya and receiving a gift from the Volturi. Edward and I were just dancing when the tall boy with short black hair asked to cut in. Edward let go reluctantly and let this man dance with me.

"You look beautiful tonight." He said in a low husky voice.

"Thanks." I replied quickly. This man stank like mad! I was trying to recognize where I had smelled the scent before.

"Edward's a lucky man." I looked over at Edward who was leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest as he watched us carefully, well watching the man I was dancing with more likely.

"We both are." The man didn't say anything much after that. "I didn't get your name, by the way." The man looked down at me hurt. I quickly looked into his mind to see why what I had said hurt him.

_Doesn't she remember me?_ He thought sadly.

"It's me, Jacob Black." I frowned. I didn't know anyone called Jacob Black. I shook my head.

"I don't know anyone by that name."

"Aw! Come on Bells, you gotta remember me. I was there when your parents died! I was your best friend until you disappeared." Edward was by my side in an instant. I let go of Jacob and took a step back.

"What's going on?" Edward asked.

"She doesn't remember me." Jacob stated sadly. Edward decided it would be better if we talked outside so Edward and I led Jacob outside to the clearing out the front before we turned around and I had to look up to see Jacob's face.

"How were you my best friend? How old are you??" I asked him. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Well…at the time I was two years younger than you so when you were changed I was _supposed_ to be twenty-three. I became a werewolf at seventeen…just when you started first year University." Jacob explained. As Jacob finished explaining, I was hit with a memory. This was how most of my human memories came to me; it was like Alice having a vision only my memories hit me harder than a vision would hit her.

_I was packing up my bags with the help of my mother when a tall boy with russet brown skin and long black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail._

"_Hey Bells." He greeted me with a warm smile and a hug. His skin was warm; very warm…not the usual human temperature. "What are you doing?" He asked._

"_Hi Jake. I'm packing my bags so I'm ready to go to college. You remember I graduated a few weeks ago, right?" I smirked at Jake. Jake's face fell as he realized that I was leaving._

"_You're leaving so soon?" He asked. I shrugged._

"_Not for a another few weeks, but it's best to get most of my stuff packed away so I don't have as much to do later." I explained quickly._

"_Will you come back?" He whispered. I could hear the pain in his voice. I turned and looked at the seventeen year old boy I was best friends with for a long time, he didn't really look seventeen…he could pass as twenty-three really. It was kind of creepy in a way._

"_I will. But I don't know when. The terms are pretty long and there will be a lot of study involved. I'll email and call frequently." I replied softly. _

I came out of that one and was hit with another one.

_"What the hell is wrong with you, Jacob?" I yelled. I was standing outside a little house and Jacob was facing me on the front lawn. He was shaking violently and his hands were clenched._

"_What's wrong with me? You're asking __**me**__ what's wrong with __**me**__?! Why don't you answer the damn question?!" Jacob roared at me. _

"_I don't know what's wrong with you. I've been trying to keep in contact with my best friend when all you're doing is pushing me away. I came to visit you and you just push me away." I yelled at him. "You didn't want me to leave and I promised to come and visit. Now here I am, coming to visit and you're just pushing me away! You don't reply to my emails or answer my calls. So tell me what's going on and if you have a problem with me. Because if you do have a problem with me then I'll go away and leave you alone forever, if that's what you want!" I yelled at him. Jacob's shaking slowed down and soon only his hands were shaking. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths, he was trying to control his temper and not lose control. His hands stopped shaking as well._

"_There is nothing wrong with you, Bella." He opened his eyes and looked at me. "I love you Bella, I really do. I want to be with you but I can't because I'm not as safe as I used to be." _

I came back to reality then.

"Bella?" Edward whispered in my ear. I felt his stone arms around my waist, holding me to his chest. I looked at Jacob who looked worried and confused.

"You changed." I whispered.

"What?" Both Edward and Jacob asked me at the same time.

"You changed. When you pushed me away…you changed into a werewolf." I whispered. Jacob nodded sadly.

"Yeah, I did."

"I know why I couldn't remember you. You were too far back in my memories. I can only remember up until my twenty-forth birthday. _If_ you were around at that time, I would have remembered you…but you weren't. Not all human memories come to us, Jacob." I explained.

"Can you forgive me?" Jacob was looking at the ground as he spoke.

"I don't know. By the looks of the way you left me, I'd say not right now…I mean…you _did_ try and attack my sister and I." Jacob's head snapped up and looked at me in shock.

"What?" Jacob asked in shock while Edward was growling.

"You and your pack came to my sister and I about…six or so years ago. You were planning on killing us because you thought that the Cullens changed us when it was another vampire. The one I killed."

"You have no idea what you're talking about, Bella." Jacob spoke with a clenched jaw and guarded eyes. I scoffed.

"Oh really? Do you think vampire memory sucks? We remember everything, Jacob. _Everything_."

**SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER 25**

_Of course - wouldn't be a good sport about this, she wanted my husband!_


	28. Chapter 25: Forgiveness Is Divine

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 25 – Forgiveness Is Divine

I walked back inside the house where the reception was still going and left Jacob out there.

"What was that about the pack?" Edward asked.

"The pack found Elizabeth and I when I was gone. They were going to kill us because they believed that the Cullens changed us. I told them that the Cullens didn't change us and that I had killed the vampire who had changed us. They let us go and left us alone." I explained quickly. "I am so thankful that I can read minds sometimes because when I think about that situation, I know that I wouldn't be here today if I couldn't have stopped the fighting." Edward flinched as I spoke. I turned and placed my hand on his cheek, rubbing my thumb across his cheekbone. Edward leaned into my touch. "I'm sorry." I whispered. Edward shook his head.

"Let's not talk about it anymore, agreed?" Edward asked. I smiled slightly.

"Agreed." I whispered. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me closer to his chest. I wrapped my arms around his chest and rested my head on his chest as we looked out at the party. The Denali clan could no longer be seen and I could only guess that they had left early. I then saw Esme and Carlisle walking towards us.

"The Denali clan had to leave early, Tanya wasn't be a very good sport about this." Esme started explaining. I rolled my eyes. Of course Tanya wouldn't be a good sport about this, she wanted my husband! "The Volturi want a word." I stiffened at the mention of the Volturi. Why did they have to come? I really didn't' want to see them. Esme and Carlisle walked away and went to fetch the Volturi. Edward rubbed his hands up and down my back soothingly.

"It'll be okay, Bella." Edward whispered in my ear as the Volturi approached us slowly.

"Ah, Bella and Edward. Congratulations." Aro greeted us in his usual cheery voice with a huge smile. Jane and Demetri were behind him on either side. Jane glared at me while Demetri looked at me as though he wanted to…I didn't even finish that thought. I shrunk back into Edward's arms, trying to hide myself. Soon Marcus and Caius walked over flanked by Felix and Alec.

"Yes, congratulations. You two make a lovely couple." Caius spoke sourly. I could tell that he wanted to get out of he here, he didn't like being around some of the humans.

"You haven't reconsidered the options laid out to you?" Aro asked. Edward and I shook our heads.

"No thanks, Aro." Edward replied politely.

"Such a waste." Aro muttered. I felt Edward tense and I placed a hand on his arm, hoping it might help him relax slightly. It didn't, Edward started growling low in his chest. I lifted my head off his chest and placed my hand on his chest, Edward looked down at me and shook my head ever so slightly that I doubted the Volturi even noticed. Edward let out a long sigh and looked over my head and out the window. "Bella, may I?" Aro asked with his hand raised towards me. I sighed. This wasn't going to work. If it didn't work on Edward then it most certainly wouldn't work on Aro. I removed my hand from Edward's chest and reached out to meet Aro's hand. Edward was now watching and when Aro moved his hand away, I replaced mine on Edward's chest. "Shame that hasn't changed." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I didn't want Aro to know what I had thought in the past. It would be rather embarrassing. Aro had tested that nearly every time we had met. I knew he was going to make Jane try it on me again. "Jane dear?" Aro asked. Edward growled softly. I swatted him on the chest and he glared down at me.

"It won't do anything." I mouthed quickly before turning to look at Jane who was glaring daggers at me. Edward looked between us as Jane tried to use her power on me. Jane began to growl, as her power did nothing. "Don't be put off, dear Jane. I'm sure Bella's the only one." Aro assured her.

"We must take our leave, Aro." Marcus reminded Aro in a distant voice.

"True, Marcus. Thank you for inviting us. Bella. Edward." Aro nodded at us as he spoke our names. We nodded in return before they walked out of the room gracefully.

"Did she hurt you?" Edward whispered once they were gone, brushing the few stray hairs that had fallen out of place off my face.

"No. I have this…shield. It stops people from seeing inside my mind and stops people from using any mind tricks on me." I explained.

"So I have nothing to worry about when she shows up?"

"Nothing." I assured him. Edward smiled in relief.

"Let's dance." He said as he took my hands and dragged me to the dance floor.

**THE END**

**A/N: That's the end of _Twisted Twilight_, I hope that you enjoyed it!!**


End file.
